Dragon Slayer: Waters of the Night
by LuV Luv Dbz Peace
Summary: Although she cant say one is light and one is dark, Fuyu CAN say one belongs to lightning and one is as dark as night. Or is that as cold as ice? LaxusXOCXGray Please read! My first Laxus fanfic! Rated M for lemons and language in future chapters.
1. Prolouge: Winters Dreaded Storm

Summary: People knew Fuyu as the 'Rouge Mage' because she always took on the most difficult of jobs without a guild's consent. When Fuyu finally joined her big brother, Fried's, guild FairyTail, she'll never forget how her heart pounded with anxiety. Two mysterious guys entered her life and Fuyu didnt want to let either one go.

Dragon Slayer: Waters of the Night

~Prolouge~

Winters Dreaded Storm

A young girl around the age thirteen walked on the cold streets of Hargeon. The frost showed no mercy as it bit at her pale skin. She had no jacket nor long sleeves to protect her from the not-so-expected cold that came her way. As she walked her long dark blue berry colored hair swished with the bellowing wind.

The young girl sighed. She couldnt stay in an inn tonight because twenty minutes prior she lost all of her jewels to gambling. Well not really losing them to the game. No she never lost –even if it meant cheating would ensure her victory, but one of the ordinary humans she was playing turned out to be a mage and to avoid the fight with a wizard she knew nothing about she begrudgingly gave up her few jewels. They probably werent enough to get her a roof over her head for the night anyways.

The girl's crystal eyes, the color of garnet, glanced up at the moon. Using a little magic she made the snow turn into water and create a barrier around her. Letting out a sigh she leaned against a tree with a little smirk. "Well it's a little warmer now." She said to no one. Maybe she was talking to the moon? With another sigh she went over her plan in her head.

'Im about four towns away from Magnolia. I believe thats the town where the Fairy Tail guild is located. Big Brother is in that guild. Maybe he's not on a mission and I could go see him. But if he's not I could keep going a few more towns over to join Blue Pegasus. It's about time I join a guild.'

Nodding with confidence the girl drifted off towards the world of darkness. She had no dreams to think of, no hallucinations to get lost into. And so her eyes slowly snapped shut, her tiredness from the long journey over taking her conciousness.


	2. 1The Sister of Darkness

~Chapter One~

The Sister of Darkness

Nearing the building, it seemed to be a party going on. Screams and laughter echoed from the guild and permeated the air, drifting out to the town of Magnolia.

The girl was right. Fairy Tail was located in Magnolia. Now if her brother wasnt on a mission, or worse dis-banded from the guild, she could probably stay with him untill she got enough to get back on her feet and set out for her search mission. Only if none of those problems occurred. So with a crack of her shoulders and holding her head high, the young woman strutted into the guild with an absolute poker face.

At first no one seemed to notice the small girl as her eyes scanned over the occupants of the rambuctious guild, but of coarse the master of the guild noticed.

Raising his left hand to wave, all of the people then turned to look at the girl. She didnt say anything, just seemed to be looking. But one shout seemed to catch her attention.

"Fuyu?!"

Her head snapped towards the voice that called her name almost automatically. She then smiled and walked towards a man with green hair and rich looking clothes.

"Oni-san? Nice to finally see ya. Youve gotten tall." The guild seemed shocked to see a smile cross Fried Justine's lips. The girl, appearently named Fuyu, smiled widely also.

"Yes and so have you. It's been so long since Ive seen you. Around seven years I presume?" Fuyu nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just about." Even though it was such a long time since theyve been apart, you would have thought that they would at least look more enthusiastic. But thats how the siblings always worked. On the inside they were screaming with joy but on the outside their demeanors were cold and stiff. Mirajane and Master Mokorov decided to step in.

"Who might you be, young lady?" Makarov was surprised to see someone other than the Rajinshu make Fried smile. And a smile so bright in fact.

"My name is Fuyu Justine and Im Fried's younger and only sister." Makarov put on a smile. "Well then any family of Fried's is family of Fairy Tail!" Makarov smiled warmly and shook hands with Fuyu. "Im so glad to meet you! If you need anything please let me know, Id be glad to help." With that the guild began to party again some how dragging Fuyu into the crowd. Her eyes widened, not being use to large amounts of people around her.

A girl with brown hair and brown eyes dragged Fuyu to the bar. She wore an orange jacket with a blue bikini top and jean capris.

"Are you sure your related to Fried? You two look nothing alike!" Fuyu could smell the alcohal coming from the woman, who's name was Cana Alberono. Fuyu simply nodded trying to find an outing. Just when she found one a boy with spiky salmon hair and a white and blue scarf around his neck jumped in that spot. "You look strong!" He exclaimed. "Fight me!" He continued and Fuyu snorted.

"You dont look decent enough to take half my time. Id rather fight him or her." The two kids she pointed to were Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. Gray was a boy with spiky black hair and surprisingly only in his boxers and the girl, Erza, had long scarlet hair in a braid, wore armor and a blue skirt. Gray started laughing. "HAHA! Flame Brain the girl already knows your weak without having to fight you!" 'Flame Brain' or normally known as Natsu Dragneel got angry and got in Gray's face.

"You wanna go Stripper?!"

"Any time any day Pyro."

"Exhobisionist!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

Thats when Gray procedeed to punch Natsu in the face and the two boys began to brawl. One of them knocked into a man with spiked up white hair and he knocked into Erza who was eating strawberry cake. Her cake fell and she pretty much turned into a monster. The whole guild then transformed into an arena and Mirajane chuckled from the bar while Makarov sighed. "It's not even noon!" She exclaimed while the master of the guild took another drink.

During all of this Fuyu looked on bored, never batting an eye.

A hand on her shoulder put her on alert mode and she turned only to sigh in relief to see her older brother looking down at her.

"Your covered in bruises and scrapes. Let's get you into the infirmary." Without saying another word, the two siblings headed towards the back of the guild.

"I still can not believe that your here. Honestly I never thought I would see you again." Again the two looked cold but you could see the small glint of happines and joy in their eyes. Fried wiped down his younger half with alcohal and anti biotics. Mirajane had proposed to help, but he declined politely saying that he wanted some one-on-one time with his dear baby sister.

Unlike Fried, Fuyu didnt have the bright green hair and her words werent so carefully chosen and not so correct in the grammar department. Actually she talked more like a ruffian compared to her brother.

"I know. I was just tired of the same routine of doin' missions with half the pay 'coz Im not in a guild. So I was guessin it was bout time to pay you a visit before I head out to Blue Pegasus." That caught Fried's attention. "Blue Pegasus? You would rather join a stranger guild then the one I am in?" Fuyu's hand reached out and played with soft green locks. She shrugged and looked away.

"This is your town Oni-chan. Two Justines aint gon be able to survive when together. You know that's what Papa use to tell us. You was here first. Only right if I left." Fried's jaw twitched when those words left her lips. He remembered that phrase clearly, as though his father told him just the previous day. Fried sighed and held Fuyu's hand, his thumb absent mimdedly stroking the back of her hand.

"Well **THAT** man is not here and I am grown myself. Technically now Ive become your legal guardian until you turn seventeen. You have no choice but to do as I say." Fried said loudly and clear to make sure she heard every word. As you can tell, he didnt like to repeat himself all that much. "And since I am in charge of you untill you turn seventeen, you will stay with me. You can choose to join any guild in Magnolia or to choose a guild at all, but what I say goes." Fuyu's jaw hit the floor and Fried smirked. He won easily, he didnt even think she could make up a comeback to his statement. Though he knew Evergreen, Bixlow, and Laxus would attempt to murder the rune magic user; this was his sister and he couldnt care less. Theve been seperated for seven years, since Fuyu was eight and Fried thirteen. It was a miracle that they found each other after all this time.

The girl's face turned from the expression of a fish into one of happiness. She threw her arms around him -so unlike the Justines- and he hugged her back.

The Justine siblings were finally reunited.

-Two Weeks Later-

Fuyu sighed as she got dressed. When she moved in with her brother and his roomates she tried to make herself as quiet and non intrusive as possible. From sunrise to sunset she would train in the woods and then silently go back to her room without a sound, let alone a good night.

Today had been diffrent. She was cooling down from training, just a normal day. But then she heard light footsteps behind her. Who ever was there just stood a few feet behind her and the girl slightly growled.

"I know your there." She snapped and a deep voice chuckled. Fuyu immediately recognized the voice as Laxus Dreyar, the guy her big brother protected and trusted with his life. Dreyar was six years older than the girl and he scared her. Fuyu wouldnt dream of admitting that though. She wasnt scared by his appearence, although that was part of the reason. His personality is what scared her stiff. Laxus was stern and aloof, a major force to be reckoned with. His lightning magic almost seemed to control his moods. Some days he was evasive and quiet but others he was quick tempered and almost rage filled. Fuyu wasnt going to show fear though. She was strong.

"How long ya been there?" Fuyu asked absent mindedly, laying down on the vibrant green grass, staring up at the sky. The vivid blue hue put her mind at a dazed state as if to repeat 'So what if the guy sitting next to you can elecrtocute you without raising a hand?'

That did not put her at ease.

"Long enough." He muttered playing with a clover, twisting it in his calloused hand. Turning her head to look over at the lightning mage she looked over his profile. She may have been scared of him but there was absolutely no way to deny that the man was attractive. Strong cheek bones, spiky blonde hair like lightning itself and stunning orange eyes. Even his scar running jageddly across his eye and down his cheek amped up the bad boy look. Though right now he seemed to be at peace, perhaps in content as he stared at the swirling plant in between his grip.

Fuyu chuckled and looked away. Her simple reply for him was a quick "Che'" out of annoyance and they settled into a comfortable scilence.

Without realizing it, Fuyu began to munipulate the water in the small river and made some splash at her feet. Laxus felt it too yet he didnt mind. He could always zap her when he wanted her to stop.

Fuyu was so relaxed now that she almost jumped when Laxus spoke, forgetting that he was there.

"Fried is worried about you, ya know?" The girl's eyes which had been closed, opened slowly. Although her face was in the mask she always hid it behind, the glint in her eyes held guilt and worry. Slowly she sat up and faced the older man. "What for? Im fine." Laxus's eyebrow rose as if to say 'Are you serious?'. "Im guessing its because your isolating yourself worse than Erza." Fuyu had heard Natsu complaining about how Erza never talked to people but the girl had a chance to talk to the knightly modōshi. She just liked to be alone. Alot. She could respect that because she too liked to be alone. Its the way she's lived for seven years.

"I dont isolate myself!" Laxus sat up and gave her an apathetic look.

"Really? You dont isolate yourself?"

"Can you understand english baka? That's what I said!"

She expected to be struck by lightning after that smart remark but instead the lightning mage just rolled those fiery orange eyes. He looked at her in pure annoyance. "Ok then, you dont isolate yourself. Now name ten people in the guild you've actually had a conversation with. No wait ten's to high, make it five people. And you cant say Fried, Mirajane or the old man." Fuyu raised a finger and then paused thinking.

"W-Well there's Cana." Laxus snorted and smirked. "You said 'hi' and walked away." Anyone could practiclly hear the amusement in his voice.

"Ive had a decent conversation with Erza."

"Let me guess, about training and missions?" Fuyu crossed her arms. "You just asked for people. You didnt ask what the conversation was about." Laxus took that and shrugged and motioned for her to continue.

"I talk to Natsu and Gray alot."

"You mean you argue with the idiot and flirt with Emo Boy."

Fuyu flushed at that and started shaking her head. "I do NOT flirt with Gray! He's a stripper for crying out loud! He cant keep his clothes on to save his life!" Laxus roared with laughter as the flustered girl talked about the ice mage's habits. Some where in Magnolia Gray Fullbuster sneezed and continued to argue with Cana that he didnt like the new girl.

"Alright alright! Suuuurrre you DONT like Gray *cough* liar *cough*. So you named four, need to name one more."

Fuyu smiled and stood up. She walked up to the blonde and ruffled his already messy looking spikes, surprised to feel soft locks instead of gel. "And Ive talked to you, Laxus. And I think you've gotten me to talk more than the first four put together." With that Fuyu headed back to the house with a tiny blush appearing on her cheeks.

Laxus sat there amazed that the girl actually touched him without permission. He laughed a little to himself. "The girl's got guts." He murmered, watching the stars appear in the sky.

He ended up wanting to talk to his partner's sister again.

A.N: Pronounciations!

Fried- Freed

Fuyu- (Foo•you)

Natsu-(Not•sue)

Makarov-(Mock•a•rov)

Meanings!

Oni-chan: Big Brother/Eldest Brother

Baka-Idiot/stupid

Che'-Damn

Ja ne-Goodbye (short term)

Sayonara-Goodbye (Long term)

Nakama-Friends, people you care for

Mage-Wizard

Meiji-Wizard

Modoshi-Wizard

I know most of you probably already know those words but maybe some people might stumble upon these story and didnt know what the words meant. Please review! Sorry if Laxus was a little OOC. Im trying to get out of my comfort zone and actually describe charecters better.

Jane!


	3. 2Anti Social Butterfly

~Chapter Two~

Anti-Social Butterfly

* * *

"Fuyu! Wake up!"

Fuyu's eyes opened to see a bunch of Bixlow's dolls swirling around her head. At first that didnt register into her mind and so she did the only thing a girl would do.

She screamed.

Bixlow walked in and he laughed. Downstairs Fuyu could hear Fried and Evergreen laughing as well. "NOT FUNNY!" She hollered for the whole house to hear which just caused the ones living there laugh even more. The girl sat up, quite agitatedly, and grumbled something about crazy bakas. Then she realized that Bixlow was waking her up. Usually she would be out of the house before he would even attempt to open his eyes.

Fuyu glanced down at her alarm clock. It read eleven thirty in the afternoon.

"Why didnt my alarm go off?" She questioned and Bixlow glanced down at the clock. He smiled and his dolls swirled around him. "Evergreen disabled it because she said you two were going shopping and she wanted to make sure you didnt dissappear today."

"Shopping! Wont dissappear!" His dolls echoed and Fuyu looked mortified. "Shopping?!" Thats when Fried walked into the room. Writing a rune quickly he got Fuyu dressed before she could blink. Fried smiled and nodded. "Yes you two are going out into public whether you like it or not."

Fuyu crossed her arms in defiance. "I dont mind the going out but I HATE shopping."

-Fourty Eight Minutes Later-

"Aww you would look adorable in this! Go try it on!" Evergreen shooed Fuyu into a dressing room to try on an outfit. It consisted of a black tanktop with a white cashmiere see through top, green shorts and some pink and brown wedges. Fuyu hasnt been so embarrased in her life as she tried to walk in the shoes. They werent that high but she wasnt use to walking in those kind of shoes at all.

Other than the clothes that Fuyu had to try on, she had to admit she was having a nice time talking and spending the day with Evergreen. Ever was tottally boy-crazy and she started spotting out her prey in the mall while Fuyu tried to hide her laughter, failing horribly.

Just then Ever's attention was caught by a smoking guy who winked and beckoned her over. Fuyu laughed when Ever told her to hang on for a few, so she sat on a bench looking through her bags of clothes, underwear, jewlery and cosmetics.

"I never took you as a girl who shopped."

Red eyes clashed with dark blue and the boy sat next to her. He wore no shirt but he did wear dark green pants with a few chains in the belt loops. "Im not." Fuyu muttered and turned to look at him. "Evergreen dragged me."

Gray laughed and held out his own bags. They were all from shoe stores.

"You know Im not surprised thats the only thing you bought since thats the ONLY thing you wear and keep on." Gray said nothing but he did playfully punch her shoulder and the girl giggled. Gray laughed too, crossing his arms over his chest making his plectoral muscles flex showing off the Fairy Tail mark. Fuyu sighed and looked at all of the people walking about.

"Did you come here with anyone?" She questioned, scouting out stores she wanted to check out when Evergreen came back. Fuyu might as well enjoy her trip to the mall. Gray grunted and nodded over to a girlish store called 'Peitries' where Lissana, Natsu, and Erza came out. Fuyu tried to stifle her laugh at how Natsu looked mortified from un doubtly the most girly place in the world. Even Fuyu couldnt stand to walk into the bright room with even brighter high lighter colors.

Gray saw her trying not to laugh and he put a hand on her shoulder. With all seriousness that only the raven haired fourteen year old could pull he said "Its ok. Just let it go." And then he smiled and they both began laughingly loudly.

"Hi Fuyu!" Lissana yelled when she spotted Gray and Fuyu laughing. The three others came and surrounded the two on her bench.

"So you've caught up with Fuyu huh? Did you say yes?" Erza questioned the girl who clearly looked confused. "Wadda ya mean?"

"You mean Gray hasnt asked you out yet?! Man, Ice Freak, what's takin ya so long?" Natsu demanded looking at the two sitting on the bench. The duo turned redder than Erza's hair and Gray began to cough.

"Excuse this idiot Fuyu for being well...idiotic." Fuyu giggled and saw that Evergreen was still chating with the hot guy.

"Oh! What kind of clothes did you get from Charlotte Russe?" Erza questioned when she saw the bag. Fuyu let her and Lissana look through her bags and Natsu's eyebrow raised in questioning. 'Victoria Secret?' he thought, trying to figure out what kind of store it was. "Hey Fuyu? Who is Victoria? Why does she have a secret?" Fuyu looked genuinely confused at his question. "What the hell are you blabbering abou—NO!" Too late.

Natsu pulled out a black and pink polka dotted bra with a pink bow in the center. Fuyu flushed fifty shades of red.

Gray and Natsu never looked so embarrased in their lives. Erza and Lissana fell out from laghter. Tears were actually streaming down Erza's face. Fuyu snatched the bag and bra away from the dim witted pink haired mage and he didnt argue. Fuyu collected her bags and ran towards Hot Topic. Gray walked after her and Lissana and Erza sat there still laughing. Natsu wanted to go apoligize but he didnt want to face the girl's wrath.

"That was so not ok!"

Gray had tried to reassure Fuyu that everything was fine, that nothing was to get upset over.

"It is!" He insisted looking through some cool looking jeans with skulls on the pockets. "It was fine! Erza and Lissana are girls so they have to wear those. I trained with a woman for half of my life so a girl's chest is not an unfamiliar thing to me. And Natsu will forget in like eight minutes being the loser he is! See everything is alright. Now lets get somethin from here coz Im really digging this store." Fuyu sighed and nodded, texting Evergreen that she would be home in a while because she was hanging out with Gray. Evergreen simply texted back 'Kay!' with a winky face.

Fuyu was suspicious of that wink.

At the end of their exploring both mages ended up buying a graphic tee with their element on it. Gray's was a solid black tee with a large skull covering the front and when ever it hit a certain light ice would freeze over it. Fuyu bought a shirt that was pale green with a black heart and whenever she moved a splash of water would hit the heart and make it look as though its beating.

All in all the two had fun shopping.

Gray and Fuyu were outside the Rajinshu house.

"You promise you wont say anything at the guild? You know there gossipers."

"Geez Fuyu, Natsu saw a bra. Not even the one you were wearing! Its not like he walked in on you changin!" Fuyu did feel a little silly but she punched him in the shoulder none of the less. "Just keep Natsu's mouth shut, alright?" Gray nodded and when they were about to seperate the raven haired ice mage grabbed the girl's wrist. The water mage's heart skipped at the boy's cool fingers slowly wrap around her wrist pulling her foward.

"You shouldnt be so embarrased about it." He leaned foward so that his lips were practiclly touching her ear. "Besides...I bet you would look hot in it." Gray pulled away abruptly and licked his lips. Nodding and throwing up a peace sign, the boy walked away back towards Fairy Hills.

Inside the house a certain dragon slayer heard the whole coversation while playing video games with Bixlow.


	4. 3 Text Craze

~Chapter Three~

Text Craze

Fuyu was about to go to bed after putting away all of her clothes and accessories and taking a quick shower, when the need to text Gray over came her. They had exchanged numbers and took pictures for their contact photos after leaving Hot Topic. Now that she had an actual boys number she wanted to make sure it was the real thing.

'But should I? He might be asleep. It is ten. Besides what could I text? Hi?!' She thought to herself, quite drily, holding her new cell phone Fried had bought her on the day she came back. She had all of the Rajinshu's numbers, the group from the mall and surprisingly Laxus's number. He refused to take a picture though.

She sighed and opted to text him. The need wasnt going to go away untill she did any ways. Besides, he probably would just ignore it if he was asleep. So with that she thought of the quickest excuse she could think of.

_To:Gray Fullbuster_

_From:Fuyu Justine_

_Message: Hey, u wanna rock out the graphic tee's 2morrow?_

_Sent: 10:18pm_

Almost immediately a message came in.

_From:Gray Fullbuster_

_To:Fuyu Justine_

_Message: Sure! ;) Love 2. What time you gonna be there we could make a grand entrance. Lol._

_Sent: 10:18pm_

_Seen:10:19pm_

Fuyu laughed and so a whole conversation started out. And then a text from Erza appeared.

_From:Erza Scarlet_

_To:Fuyu Justine_

_Message: Has Gray asked you out yet?!_

_Sent:10:20pm_

_Seen:10:21pm_

_To:Erza Scarlet_

_From:Fuyu Justine_

_Message: No. We're just friends. We're actually txtin right now._

_Sent:10:21_

_From:Erza Scarlet_

_To:Fuyu Justine_

_Message: -_- I dont believe that one bit. I guess both of you are blind. And I sorta had a feeling you two would be textin 2night. Good luck with your romancing! ;P_

_Sent: 10:29pm_

_Seen:10:30pm_

Fuyu stared down at the screen when Gray sent her another message.

_From:Gray Fullbuster_

_To:Fuyu Justine_

_Message: I think Lissana is trying to play match maker. She just asked did I have your number. Of everything in the name of magic save her before she ends up like her older sister. T-T_

_Sent: 12:22am_

_Seen: 12:23am_

Fuyu stiffled a laugh and was about to reply when another text came in.

_From:Laxus Dreyar_

_To:Fuyu Justine_

_Message: Would you please shut the hell up from your giggling with your emo boyfriend?! Its midnight and I would like to actually you kno...SLEEP!_

_Sent:12:24am_

_Seen:12:25am_

Fuyu gaped at the screen. She so lost track of time. Quickly sending Gray a text about agreeing and saying Erza was on the plot too and theyll talk more tomorrow, she sent Laxus a text.

_To:Laxus Dreyar_

_From:Fuyu Justine_

_Message: Big ears no? You sure do like to refer to him as my boyfriend. Is a certain lightning mage being strucked by jealousy? See wat I did there. WORDPLAY! XD_

_Sent:12:33am_

Two seconds later from the east side of the house a booming voice yelled "THE HELL I AM JEALOUS! GO TO SLEEP!" And Fuyu began to scream with laughter.

Downstairs lying in bed, Fried chuckled and went back to slumber.

In the morning, Gray texted her and ask could he meet Fuyu at her house and they could walk to the guild together. Fuyu immediately agreed and she got dressed like a mad woman, making sure every single detail was right. She put her hair in a high pony tail and realized that the shirt was cut tight so it clung on to her. Evergreen had mentioned how her figure was more feminine for girls her age and so she actually HAD to wear a bra. A 36C to be exact so with the tight shirt it made her look even bigger than she already was.

She wore dark blue skinny jeans that helped her strong legs which looked increadible from all that training and black boots. Her mind wandered back to black hair and she shook her head. Grabbing her small backpack she carried with her in case she wanted to go on a mission, Gray texted her that he was outside.

Bounding down the steps she was met with the other four occupants of the house. Laxus made a show of being grumpy, already blaming her from lack of sleep. Evergreen laughed and said it was adorable. Fried turned around from cooking and eyed her outfit.

"I dont like that shirt." He said and she looked down at it.

"What's wrong with it?" Fried made no move to explain himself so Evergreen stepped in. "Darling you have big boobs for your age and Fried is being an over protective big brother. I say escape before he activates a rune." With that warning, Fuyu sped off laughing and yelling bye, almost getting hit by Bixlow's dolls.

Gray smiled when he saw her running from the doors being chased by Bixlow's toys. "Fried's gonna kill you!" They cried and Fuyu continued her laughter as she met Gray at the tree in front of her home and they began walking. Gray looked at her.

"Well things seem lively in the morning."

Fuyu nodded and pulled out her phone.

"This is what Erza asked last night." Gray took the phone and their fingers brushed. After Gray read the conversation he laughed and showed her the conversation with Lissana. It read:

_To:Gray Fullbuster_

_From:Lissana Strauss_

_Message:Chain Message Music sings sweetly, it tells a story with notes. Send this to five contacts that are of your liking sex -including the one you love- and the one who is your true love will sing to you every night! If you dont, the one who you love will sing a song to your worse enemy!_

_Sent:11:45pm_

_Seen:11:46pm_

_To:Lissana Straus_

_From:Gray Fullbster_

_Message: Why? Are you hoping that my true love will be you? :/_

_Sent:11:49pm_

_From:Lissana Strauss_

_To:Gray Fullbuster_

_Message: Wait you might not have enough contacts in your phone! You have mine Erza's, Levy's Cana's...do you have Fuyu's? And no dumbass Im married to Natsu._

_Sent:12:02am_

_Seen:12:04am_

_From:Gray Fullbuster_

_To:Lissana Strauss_

_Message:HAHA! Seriously! Im not even talking to you and I can hear your horrible plan that you think is discreet. We dont like each other Lissy, we're just friends._

_Sent:12:05am_

_From:Lissana Strauss_

_To:Gray Fullbuster_

_Message: -_- suuuurrree_

_Sent:12:09am_

_Seen:12:11am_

Fuyu began to laugh and handed back the phone. Gray chuckled too and across the street was the guild. A thought formed in Gray's mind and he took Fuyu's hand. "Let's give them something to watch."

-In the guild-

The guild members were as loud as they usually were and Mira looked at her little sister and Erza plan. 'They have a good start...but they have alot more to learn if they want to get into this kind of buisness.' She thought as Lissana talked about her plan of an innocent made up chain message.

The guild doors burst open and two people walk in singing, as if they were continuing a song they had already started.

"Oye mami

Let me get that mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca"

~Gray

"Oye Papi

If you like that mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me el la boca"

~Fuyu

Gray and Fuyu danced there way into the guild, hands all over each other in a seductive way. The guild dropped all that they were doing and stared at the two. Gray was a little to close to Fuyu's ear and her fingers were wrapped in his belt loops. Mirajane started imagining there babies.

"Oye mami

Let me get that mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca"

"Oye Papi

If you like that mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me el la boca"

Then they both began to sing:

"Rabiosa rabiosa

Closer come pull me closer

Yo soy rabiosa rabiosa

Come closer come pull me closer"

They looked as though they finally realized where they were and they seperated. "It worked!" Lissana screeched and Erza began to laugh.

"No it didnt. That is what we people called 'acting' and by the looks on everyone's faces I can dare say we were very good at it."

Fuyu mocked curtsied. "I am simply one hell of an actress."

"And one hell of a singer." Gray added and the guild cheered. Lissana seemed dissappointed that they werent together yet but she vowed to make it happen.

Little did Lissana knew was that her vow would be cut short.


	5. 4Dileberately Drunk

~Chapter Four~

Dileberately Drunk

Its been over four months and Fuyu has taken a liking to her new life. Being surrounded by people wasnt all that bad.

Gray and Fuyu were tighter than a knot. They did everything together. When they started going on missions together Fried almost had a heart attack. He said that it couldnt be just the two of them and they would have to bring another girl. Evergreen, in Fuyu's defense, said that that wouldnt make any sense because things could turn into an orgy. Fried dropped dead after that.

Fuyu and Laxus have been training together and all though Fuyu wasnt as strong as Laxus he had to admit that if she kept it up, that wouldnt be a hard goal to acheive. He said to himself that in his Fairy Tail they would need someone like her. Strong and respectful to the future master.

But now in the present day, the guild had a big party week.

Two days ago had been Gray's birthday and yesterday was Fuyu's. Gray said he wanted to party on her day because they could be surrounded by the guild members together. Fuyu enjoyed that very much with a small blush on her cheeks. Now the fourteen (Fuyu) and fifteen (Gray) year olds were in Master Makarovs office.

"What's up Gramps?" Gray questioned actually dressed. The shirt he was wearing, a blue v-neck with his name on the back, was a present from Fuyu so he made sure to wear it. The guild teased him relentlessly when he walked in today. Even the Master of the guild hadnt missed this detail so he wanted to help in Erza and Lissana's scheme to get the two together.

"As you know the Fantasia is in three days. And because you two are so close in elements, water and ice, I want you two to be on a float together." Fuyu shook her head in astonishment and Gray cracked a half smile. "How am I in the parade? I havent been in the guild for as long as big brother has." Gramps chuckled and he put a hand on Fuyu's shoulder. "But you ARE a member, regardless of how long you've been here. And also there's another reason that I wanted you two specifically." Gramps had turned and got something from his desk.

Two headset microphones.

"You two are not only blessed with magical power, you have been given a beautiful voice. I want you two to perform a song about love!" Gray and Fuyu stared at their master. Gray wouldnt mind but it was Fuyu he was worried about. He knew how hard it was for eyes to be on her. Not only is she still partially adapting to the guild on her, Gramps is asking her to perform in front of dozens of diffrent towns.

"W-Well..." Gray grabbed hold of her hand and shook his head. "You dont have to. We could just be on the float." He reassured and Gramps nodded in agreement. Fuyu looked down in thought and then smiled and grabbed a mic from Gramps.

"Im ready for my close-up!"

"Ok so it could be like this..."

Today was a dancing day in Gray's mind. Him and Fuyu were practicing for their performance. They had found a perfect spot in a meadow where there was a lake of fresh crisp water.

Fuyu was a singer, she didnt really pay attention to that detail. But everytime she opened her mouth to perform a verse, Gray looked as though he was out of breath.

Gray was a dancer. He has a nice body from training and missions and he knew how to use it. He danced in a sort of techno/robotic way where there was a lot of complicated movements. Fuyu was struck in awe everytime he danced to the music.

"Alright, lets start from that last verse." Gray suggested and Fuyu nodded, replaying the music. She had to admit it was hard dancing like that and singing was hard but if Gray could do it, so would she. Laxus always taught her not to back down. To rise up for the challenge.

When practicing was over, Gray walked her home like he usually did. Sometimes Fried wasnt in the house so he could come over. Bixlow would creep him out with the dolls though. Evergreen would make sly comments about laying any hands on Fuyu and she would kill him in Fried's place, just to show mercy. Laxus just grunted and kept playing video games in the game room.

But this time everyone was out the house. Laxus had texted her earlier and told her that they were on a mission and wouldnt be back for four weeks. What had confused her was that he was the one who texted her. Gray just laughed and they flopped on the couch.

"Lets get the others over here." He suggested and she smiled. "I text them you get drinks?" She asked and he nodded, heading down the street. This is what Fuyu sent:

_To:Erza Scarlet, Lissana Strauss, Natsu Dragneel_

_From:Fuyu Justine_

_Message:Having a sleepover at my house! Bring clothes, movies, blankets and plenty of convo starters. ;)_

_Sent: 9:45pm_

Twenty minutes later Erza and Lissana arrived. Gray had already came back with two large bottles of vodka. Erza had brought a big container of strawberry juice, knowing the girl had a blender from talking on the phone with her.

Lissana had brought her favorite radio that played super loud but wasnt going to get past the walls of the house to annoy neighbors. It was magical and Gray had been trying to get one forever but it was just to much money.

Natsu came around five minutes later and like him he didnt bring anything but his goofy smile. Lissana chastised him and Erza laughed. She had to admit she had a fun time with this group.

"Okay! The party begins after a quick list of rules!"

Everyone turned to Fuyu who was standing on the kitchen counter. "One! No one can do this but me, so dont even think about it Natsu." Natsu pouted but brightened back up anyways. "Two! Not to much alcohal! I dont need to try and clean up throw up because thats just nasty as hell! Three! I remind you that there are three girls and two boys. Therefore I need promises that if you do get drunk remember this! NO REMOVING CLOTHES!" Everyone in the room blushed but nodded. "And the last rule! Do not leave this room to go wander around the house because Laxus has a very keen eye when stuff has been moved tilted whatever. Even an inch! I say this is the most important rule because I dont need to die! Got that?" Everyone nodded.

"Ok then! The party begins... NOW!" Everyone cheered and Gray had helped the hostess off of the counter.

"Nice speech." He murmered in her ear and she laughed.

The drinking began and Gray designated himself to being the sober one so he could have everyone under control. Even though he had a shot here and there.

Erza and Lissana got drunk first. Erza tried to braid Natsu's spiky hair and Lissana was angry that everything was green, even though the living room was white. Natsu was a little tipsy, but he could hold on out a little longer.

Fuyu drunk alot and she wasnt even tipsy. Gray said she probably was going to end up like Cana. She laughed and had four more shots.

Those shots screwed her over.

She wobbled a little and fell on top of Gray who had just carried Lissana, Erza, and Natsu into their little makeshift sleeping bags made out of covers.

Gray cursed and looked at the position they were in. A really cute girl, whom he did fell hard for, was drunk as hell, straddling him with glazed over eyes and an adorable blush. Gray blushed too, trying to find a way to get her off without having to push her out the way. Finally he just carefully sat up and she had her arms around his neck. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room.

When he sat her down she stood wobbly on her tiptoes and kissed him. For a moment Gray gave in and deepened the kiss, even though he knew that it wasnt right. He would indulge himself in that and then pretend like nothing happened tomorrow, the day of the Fantasia.

Fuyu grabbed one of Gray's hands and directed it to her breast. Gray broke the kiss immediately with a very heavy blush set on his cheeks.

"Cmon Gray! *hiccup* Lets have *hiccup* some more...fun!" She wrapped her hand around the one around her breast and made him squeeze.

Gray just had to recieve a boner just then.

The young man knew that doing THAT was wrong on so many diffrent levels. They were best friends, they wouldnt take advantage of each other. He knew she was a virgin. How could he do something like that anyway? So with those thoughts he delicately removed her hand to remove his hand from one of her private areas. "N-No Fuyu. Thats the alcohal talking. Ask me again when you love me and your not drunk." Fuyu looked confused that he didnt do what she wanted too. "B-But I *hiccup* do!"

"Ok then when your not drunk."

Fuyu gave out a little whine but Gray just put her to bed and tucked her in. She fell asleep seeing Gray lean in to kiss her on the cheek.

Now the ice mage needed a shower. Stat.


	6. 5The Fantastic Fantasia

~Chapter Five~

The Fantastic Fantasia

In the morning, everyone woke with a killer headache. Four out of five headaches were due to large consumptions of alcohal. The other one from thinking to damn hard.

Erza and Fuyu woke up first and so they cooked breakfast for everybody. Fuyu informed Erza that she had tried to style Natsus hair. The knightly mage laughed and glanced in the doorway to the living room to see the boy hassling Lissana.

"You know Im to used to Natsu and Gray. It was nice to have a little girl time. I mean the three of us use to take baths together when we were younger." Erza said, piling a plate of food and sitting it on the table. Fuyu blushed terribly. "Seriously?! With Natsu and Gray?!" Erza nodded in indiffrence and called everone into the kitchen to eat. "We have not stopped discussing this, Erza Scarlet!" Fuyu hissed and Erza gave her a sly wink.

Everyone joined hands, gave thanks to the food and nakama around them and dug in. Fuyu gave Gray a hug. "Thanks for being the sober one. The house isnt destroyed!" Gray shrugged it off, playng cool, but his mind flashed back to the kiss.

Natsu and Fuyu attacked their food and Lissana laughed. "Are you a Dragon Slayer to, Fuyu?" The table laughed instead of Fuyu. She just kepy eating.

"Wait...your a Dragon Slayer?!" Gray asked and again Fuyu said nothing. She just slowed her pace in eating. Natsu got high strung quick.

"Your a Dragon Slayer?! Why didnt you tell us?! Have you seen Igneel?!" Fuyu looked up with an expression of greif.

"No. I havent seen your father, Natsu. Nor have I seen my teacher, Kou, in a while." The table got deathly silent.

"I dont understand why he left me!" She yelled all of a sudden, running back towards her room. Gray was about to follow when Erza put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe Natsu should talk to her. They both went through that same trauma." Natsu nodded and went to go find his friend. Gray clenched his jaw but stayed downstairs with the girls. The three mages started cleaning off the table.

No one felt like eating.

Natsu walked into Fuyu's room since the door was wide open. She sat on a window seal, toying with a necklace. The charm was a tear drop, like the ones she were shedding now.

"Kou gave this to me. Like Igneel gave you the scarf. He said that he would always be there to guide me," Fuyu looked up at him with the most painful expression in the world. "Than where is he...Natsu?"

The pink haired boy said nothing as he held out his arms and walked up to her. The girl threw herself in them and cried, letting all her tears go. Natsu cried too, missing Igneel. There was no way he could answer her questioned because he asked himself the same thing. Everday. Everytime he used magic that Igneel taught him. Everytime he ate fire. Everytime he talked about passion. His thoughts were always reverted back to Igneel.

"Ya know...I dont think Kou or Igneel left us on purpose. I think something happened that they, I dont know, HAD to leave." Fuyu looked up at her friend in questioning but then she grabbed his hand and they began down the hallway down the stairs. "I hope your right and thanks, Natsu." Natsu just laughed as they reached the last step. "That just gives me more reason to fight you someday!"

"Ya ready?"

"No."

The crowd laughed as Gray and Fuyu got in position.

The Fantasia parade was full of lights and magic, it was the biggest and prettiest thing that the girl had laid her eyes on. Occupants of the floats in front of them and behind started to cheer for them as music began to play. Gray and Fuyu's float was an icy waterland with crystal waters gushing out of ice fountains.

Gray took Fuyu's hand and they began their permormance.

_Fuyu: Lalalalala Lalananana_

_Lalalalala Lalananana_

_Gray: Girl Ive been all over the world, Looking for you. Im known for taking what I think I deserve and your overdue._

_And if you listen you can hear me from the radio- in that bright white noise. What Ive been missing in my life what ive been dreaming of..._

_You'll be that girl _

_Youll be that girl_

_You'll be_

_Fuyu: Everything you want so let me get up there. Im the baddest baby in the atmosphere! Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like..._

_Both:You make me feel that...lalalalala. You make me feel so...lalalalala. You make me feel that...lalalalala. You make me feel so...lalalalala. You make me feel that!_

_The crowd cheered as Gray and Fuyu spun around each other. They looked deeply and madly in love as they sung. Gray grabbed Fuyu's wrist and pulled her closer._

_Gray:Get a little closer to me girl, and you'll understand. Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need well, then Im your man._

_ And if I listen I can hear you in the radio_

_Both:In that bright white noise_

_Gray:What Ive been missing in my life what Ive been dreaming of_

_Youll be that girl_

_Youll be that girl_

_Youll be.._

_Fuyu:Everything you want so let me get up there. Im the baddest baby in the atmosphere! Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like..._

_Ohh_

_Everything you know Im flipping upside down!_

Gray did an impressive backflip over Fuyu without touching her at all. The crowd yelled some "All rights!" and "Awesome!"

_Fuyu:Take you round the world, you know I like it loud! Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like!_

_Both:You make me feel that...lalalalala. You make me feel so...lalalalala. You make me feel that...lalalalala. You make me feel so...lalalalala. You make me feel that...lalalalala. You make me feel that...lalalalala. You make me feel so...lalalalala. _

_ Fuyu: Put your hands up! Put your hands up! Let the lights drop! Let the lights drop! Make my world stop! Make my world STOP!_

Fuyu and Gray held out both their hands and they faced each other. The music stopped and you could hear them breathing heavy from dancing. Then the music started back up and Fuyu put a hand to Gray's cheek. He wrapped an arm around her waist. The girl seemed to be whispering but everyone heard them because of the microphones.

_Fuyu:Lalalalala. Lalalnanana_

_Both:YOU MAKE ME FEEL THAT!_

The crowd roared as they began to dance again and they were both singing. A huge smile broke over Natsu's and the others faces as their friends jumped around.

_Both:You make me feel that...lalalalala. You make me feel so...lalalalala. You make me feel that...lalalalala. You make me feel so...lalalalala. You make me feel that...lalalalala. You make me feel that...lalalalala. You make me feel so...lalalalala. You make me feel that_

_Lalalala!_

They finished the dance with Gray tipping Fuyu back and they both began to laugh. "We did it!" Fuyu laughed hugging the life out of Gray and he hugged back. There were alot of 'awwww's and applauds and Gray knew one thing.

Fantasia was magical.


	7. 6S-Class Mage

~Chapter Six~

An S-Class Mage

"Congradulations Fuyu. You have earned the title of an S-Class mage."

Thunderous applauds roared throughout Kardia Cathedral. This was the place where she would be recognized as a strong capable wizard.

Erza, last year's crowning mage, walked up and pulled the girl into a hug even though it was common curtesy to shake the girl's hand. Who cared? They were best girlfriends!

Gray, Natsu and Lissana had to be held back from jumping onto the stage and attacking the two girls in a hug.

Laxus, one of the more older S-Class, walked up and also gave the girl a hug. Even Gildarts showed up for the event and shook hands with her. Next to Erza, Fuyu was one of the youngest S-Class in Fiore.

Evergreen, Bixlow and Fried stood off from the audience but watched with pride as Fuyu smiled down at everybody and bowed. Gramps grabbed a sceptor that was made just for this event and tapped Fuyu's shoulders. Like a king naming a knight. Thats exactly what Makarov stated as he did this ritual.

"Fuyu Justine. Since youve walked into those guild doors three years ago, I have watched you grown into the beautiful and strong young woman that we all see standing before us today. It is an honor and it fills me with pride when my children complete such difficult tasks like you have. On this thirtieth day of May, I ask of this. Will you accept this title with maturity and pride of becoming a knight for the FairyTail guild?"

"Yes, Master."

"You have agreed to taking the responsibility of upholding the guild?"

"Yes, Master."

"And do you promise to never loose sight of who you are? Of who your family is?"

"Yes. Master."

Makorov looked Fuyu in her un nerving garnet eyes, which were filled with pride, loyalty, and trust.

"Then I present to everyone of Magnolia, FairyTail's newest S-Class Mage!"

Again more applauding and Fuyu stood back up. Those three years being at FairyTail made her find out that being alone wasnt always that cracked out to be. That no matter how hard she tried to take care of herself, her nakama- no her family- would always be there. And that thought made her so happy.

"Now seeming as though you live with an S-Class, Laxus and Erza has chosen your first mission. You can choose one partner but they cannot be already of the S-Class ranking." Erza and Fuyu pouted, holding each others hands. They were dreaming about doing their first S-Class assignments with each other. Fuyu got to go with Erza because she wasnt one, but now that they were both of the same ranking they would have to wait intill her second mission.

"Gray?" She asked tentavely and the ice mage smiled and nodded. Everyone from the guild laughed. "They lllliiiiiiike each other!" Happy purred above Fuyu's head and she blushed. "Very funny Happy."

Gildarts called Gray up and the crowd cheered. Gray and Fuyu hugged each other and there were alot of 'awwww's in the crowd.

"Gray Fullbuster. I hope you know how serious an S-Class mission is. I want you to do everything you can to bring Fuyu back home. Can you do that?" Makarov questioned and Gray grinned with a fist tightened in determination, his eyes glinting with mischeif. "Do you even have to ask Gramps? Even on a regular mission I make sure she comes back with not a scratch on her." Everyone clapped for that and Master Makarov smiled at the two.

"Well let us return to the guild and celebrate!"

"AYE SIR!"

People patted Fuyu on the back with yells of encouragment. She was the star of the show for that day, people had to look at her. Which scared her more than anything because she hated having the spot light on her.

Mirajane beckoned Fuyu and Gray over so they could see the flyer for there request. People cheered as Fuyu passed Gray the paper to read out loud. 'This isnt like getting a normal quest from the request board' Fuyu thought. She looked up stairs to the S-Class floor where only she, Erza, a man named Mystogan, Gildarts and Laxus were allowed to go on.

Speaking of the lightning mage he was up there watching the commotion going on with stormy orange eyes. They melted like lava was what Fuyu thought.

"Alright so the quest says this:

Help! Our town is being attacked by a gang of robbers. They all seem to be using dark magic and have the guild mark of Laavetean, a dark guild a city away. More information will be recieved from visiting the cheif leader.

Reward: 7,000,000 jewel."

Even though the guild cheered at the request, everyone felt a little un easy. Erza didnt even want to give Fuyu this one because she thought it would get her killed. But Laxus insisted that this particular one wouldnt even be a challenge for the young Water Dragon Slayer. Even though he knew this was way beyond her lead, he needed to prove that she was strong enough for his Fairy Tail. Fuyu sighed shakingly and smiled.

"Well then, we'll head out in two days, Gray. It'll give me a chance to replinish all of my magic energy after all that fighting." Gray nodded and the guild went back to partying.

Erza pulled Fuyu aside. "You can always pick another mission." She murmered her eyes filled with worry. Fuyu shook her head. "I had a feeling Laxus picked this one. He knows how strong I am and even if Im not training with him this is part of it. Im gonna prove that Im not weak."

Erza sighed but hugged her none of the less. "Just come back alive alright? Me and Lissana havent gave up on you and Gray hooking up. And your birthdays are in two weeks." Fuyu blushed as bright as Erza's hair and Erza rose a brow. "Yeah about that...well get Lissana and we'll talk at the river."

Erza and Lissana looked mortified. Their faces were a bright red and Lissana kept stuttering.

"Seriously?! You did...THAT?!" Erza questioned and Fuyu nodded shamelessly.

Lissana calmed down and shrugged. "Well I guess it doesnt matter. After all I did it to Natsu." Erza turned on Lissana. "You too?! Geez! How do you guys even have the guts to...go down...on a guy?!" Lissana shrugged again and Fuyu put in some thought. "Its like licking and sucking a lollipop!" She exclaimed and Lissana nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah and at the end you get a surprise." Fuyu burst with laughter at Erza's reddning face and Lissana snorted. Turns out she's not as innocent as everyone thinks she is.

"So how big was he?" Lissana questioned and Fuyu shuttered at the memory. "I was practiclly choking and still wasnt halfway down." Erza continued to gaze horrified at her two besties. Choke?! She thought as Lissana shook her head. "Me too. But it was pretty fun." Fuyu nodded in agreement.

"So now we have to find a cock for Erza!" They said at the same time and the knightly S-Class shook her head vigurously.

"NO!"

"Maybe Loke! He's pretty hot." Fuyu suggested and Lissana laughed. "Yeah and he's only two years older than us! Perfect for little shy Erza. He has experience he could show her the ropes!" Lissana and Fuyu died laughing when Erza was practiclly turning purple.

"I could have sworn I heard some pretty girls were talking about me."

Fuyu turned to see a man with orange hair and piercing green eyes. The playboy of the guild, Loke. Next to him was Gray who was arguing with Natsu. Fuyu and Lissana looked back from Loke to Erza and repeated that process untill they began laughing again. Erza had a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Whats so funny?" Natsu demanded and Lissana shook her head. "Nothing Natsu. Just teasing Erza is all. Cmon lets go have some fun!" She yelled and dragged the pink hair mage away. Everyone laughed and Gray helped up Fuyu. Loke winked at Erza and picked her up. She blushed madly.

"Lissana told me you were in need of some assisstance earlier. And luckily I had volunteered for that task. Come along now, Erza." Erza kicked and cursed but Loke carried her away succsessfully. Gray and Fuyu laughed but they soon realized they were alone once more. Gray smiled nervously and Fuyu smiled back while looking at the ground.

**-Flashback (You can skip if your uncomfortable with lemons. But thats the end of the chapter.)**

**Fuyu's tounge brushed against his sensitive tip. Gray shivered as the warmth of her mouth slithered over his shaft like a snake. He unbuttoned her shirt and fondled her perky breasts and she moaned in delight. Fuyu began to bob her head up and down and she was glad she wore her hair in a ponytail today.**

** "Like this?" She questioned innocently, running her tounge over his erection. He nodded and stroked her hair. "It feels good. I n-never thought that y-you would do somet-thing like t-this." Fuyu's head went faster and Gray groaned. Without thinking he bucked his hips to meet with her halfway and she recieved more of him. At first she gagged but she found a way to get over it and now the ice mage was fully in her warm cavern. He grabbed her ponytail and pushed her down roughly but she didnt seem to mind. In fact she hummed in contentment.**

** Fuyu stopped when Gray was so close to the edge. He growled in frustration and roughly handled her left breast. She moaned loudly but smirked at his actions.**

** "Ive never seen you loose your cool like that, Gray. I should do this more often. Whatta ya think hmm?" Before the boy could answer, her mouth was back on his cock. He growled again when she slowly got back in rythem. His fingers twisted and twerked her nipples and she gasped which blew hot air on him. He bucked his hips again and she got back to sucking, even though the lovely abuse on her breast were distracting. He knew this was torturing her but he loved it.**

** His hands left her breast and went to her thighs. They crept under her skirt and she looked up surprised. He gave her a raised eyebrow as if to asked 'who told you to stop?' and he bucked his hips once more. She blinked in surprise but went back to her task. Gray's left hand traveled into her panties and he began to finger her. She moaned loudly but kept licking and suckling. Right now Gray was her master and she was to please.**

** While his left fingered her, his right hand went and grabbed her left hand that rested on his thigh. He directed it to his sack and he moaned once she began to play with them and lick his shaft. Pants came from her as he added another finger and pumped faster. She whispered his name and he enjoyed that very much.**

** "Your so wet, Fuyu. You wanted this didnt you?" When she didnt answer he pumped his fingers faster and she yelled in pleasure at the unexpected. He hit her sweet spot and she cried out a breathy "Yes!" He chuckled and relaxed. He wasnt coming any time soon.**


	8. 7Surprises of Strength

~Chapter Seven~

Surprises of Strength

"Look Fuyu I..."

"It's ok Gray. I actually enjoyed it!"

Gray and Fuyu stood akwardly in the forest. Gray made sure he kept his distance in case he lost his cool again. Fuyu's heart pounded. "So did I." He murmured and she blushed at his meaning. The two looked at each other, sighed, and stepped closer to each other.

"Fuyu listen I...really like you. Alot. Ever since you've came into the guild I had you stuck in my head and couldnt get you out. Since day one Ive wanted nothing more than to stay by your side. Youve gotten under my skin. I guess what Im trying to say is..." The ice-mage shook his head and then closed the gap between the two.

"I love you."

Fuyu knew he was telling the truth. He looked her in her garnet eyes and waited for rejection.

"Gray...Im so confused. I dont know what love is. Maybe you could teach it to me. Show me that its there..." And then there lips crashed into each others. Gray groaned low and Fuyu wrapped her arms around his neck. Gray's arms wrapped around her small waist and brought her as close as possible. There tounges battled for dominance and even though Fuyu was the stronger wizard, Gray had her when it came to things like touches and kissess. The two broke apart for air and Fuyu took a breath.

"Should I be worried that you know how to kiss so well?" She questioned and Gray laughed. The laughter was a very sweet laugh and for tonight they were together. Together at last is what Gray thought.

-2 days later-

"Bye Erza! Bye Natsu! Bye Lissana!" The group said there goodbyes as Gray and Fuyu headed towards there mission. Erza and Lissana gave Fuyu plenty of grief the night before in teasing her of her new found relationship and Lissana couldnt stop smiling. It took three long years but finally the requip mage and transformation mage got what they wanted. Gray and Fuyu were together and even though they didnt act any diffrent around each other, anyone could tell that they seemed closer than ever. Fried almost had a heart attack but even Laxus helped convince him, with the help of Evergreen, that she was of the dating age. She was sixteen moving on seventeen. Bixlow just laughed maniaclly at the whole thing and continued to chase the girl around the house with his dolls screaming "Little Fuyu's dating! Little Fuyu's dating!" Evergreen chuckled and kept dropping tips from here to there but Fuyu didnt use them.

On the train Gray and Fuyu locked hands, fingers intertwined. And like that they slept all the way to the town of Lupinus.

-3 days Later-

"WE'RE BAAACCCKk!" Gray exclaimed, kicking open the guild doors.

Cheers erupted through the guild as Fuyu and Gray strutted in, hand in hand, finished with their first S-Class mission. Fuyu was wearing some type of blanket around her shoulders with a soft smile. Fried glared daggers at Gray but welcomed his darling sister back with welcome arms. Gray tried so hard not to laugh.

"So! How was the mission?!" Erza was ecstatic. Gramps had predicted that it would take them at least two weeks to complete it but instead it took three days. Fuyu hugged the S-Class mage and sat down with her normal group, but the diffrence was the guild members gathering around there table.

"It was crazy! Fuyu pretty much took out the robbers and the dark guild they were associated with by herself!" Gray exclaimed, taking a swig from a water bottle. Bashful Fuyu smacked Gray's forearm. "You took on the robbers!"

"Yeah but you took on the dark guild!"

"Out of curiosity, what was the name of the dark guild?" Master Makarov hopped onto the table and the Water Dragon Slayer thought about it. "What was it? Ummm... Northern fire? Northern flame..?"

"Northern Inferno?" Gramps suggested and Gray and Fuyu snapped there fingers at the same time. "That's the one!" They both exclaimed and more cheers floated throughout the guild.

"How is anyone not asking the most obvious question...I have no clue..but uh...how did you take on a DARK GUILD?!" Macao yelled and Fuyu giggled. "I dont know. They werent all that strong though. I was supurbly bored afterwards. It took us like an hour at most to take down the guild. The robbers werent entertaining at all. That's why we went and fought the dark guild. Oh well, maybe next time we'll find something fun!" As the guildmates joked about Fuyu's power Gramps got into some serious thoughts.

'Her power is to increadible for someone her age. During her S-Class exams I had her fight against Mystogan. Even though obviously in brute strength and in terms of magical power, Mystogan would obviously be the victor. But she actually got him unto the ground by using some very risky strategies and downright make it or break it attacks. Fuyu Justine might actually become a legend of the Fairy Tail guild.'

"Hey Jii-Chan! You alright?" Makarov looked up to Fuyu's worried red eyes. He chuckled and ruffled the girls hair. "Im fine! We should be celebrating right now! Your strong enough to be taking down dark guilds!" The crowd cheered as Fuyu rolled her eyes with a smile. Gray had kissed her just for the hell of it which got the crowd riled up.

Fried began to draw his sword but Ever stopped him.

"Your sister could easily kick his ass. She'll be fine. Besides, Im pretty sure Bixlow and I would want in the action if he actually tries to hurt her." Fried and Bixlow smiled then, a devious but sweet smile. Laxus had snorted with silent laughter as he watched the scene below unfold.

'This guild is way to rowdy.' He decided, taking another sip of whatever was in his mug.

"Well little Fuyu isnt so little anymore."

Fuyu turned around and smiled at the approaching figure.

"What can I say? Im awesome like that. I didnt fall on my face once. Isnt that great?"

Laxus chuckled as he sat beside the girl. He trained with her everyday, just picked up random things about her and suddenly knew everything. Over the three years that she's been in the guild, trained, and lived in the same freakin house as him, Laxus could actually admit to l- llll- llliiiii-. 'Damn its harder to say than it looks.' He thought as he took Fuyu's bottle away from her. She was drinking vodka, the good kind. A blonde eyebrow receeded to his hairline.

"Your not legal and your brother keeps your money under wraps. How do you even get this?"

"My boyfriend is legal." She replied, taking the bottle back after he took a swipe. They were that comfortable with each other that Fuyu could steal his stuff like guitar picks and lay down in his room without him moaning with complaints. Well he still does it but just to annoy her and amuse himself. "So your boyfriend influences you to drink. I can see where this perfect relationship starts." Fuyu laughed and almost choked since she was drinking while he talked.

"Who said anything about him knowing I accept alcohal from him?"

"Good Lord, Fuyu. Poor guy doesnt even realize you steal from him does he?"

"Hey, it's just the alcohal that I steal! Besides isnt there some rule about sharing your stuff with your partner and all that crap?"

"Yes. For MARRIED couples!"

Fuyu rolled her red eyes and smiled up at the moon. "Whatever. I dont get that marrige bull shit anyways so this is as close to it as I will get." Laxus chuckled as they settled into a comfortable scilence. He had to say, the girl was a handful. But he found talks with her were actually quite enjoyable. You never knew what would fly from her sharp tounge. And her strength was increadible too. When the 'Emo-Boy'- as the lightning mage liked to call him- had pronounced that she took down a dark guild by herself, the twenty three year old almost choked on his food. The request said that the robbers themselves had the power equivalent to S-Class wizards, or at least the skills of one. So the dark guild had to have had at least ten more wizards of that strength.

Laxus decided that she would definetly be in HIS Fairy Tail.


	9. 8Don't Say Goodbye

~Chapter Eight~

Dont Say Goodbye

It was the night before Fuyu's birthday, aka Gray's. Back to back partying was in store for them. Two days ago Lissana, Mirajane and Elfman went on a mission and werent back yet. Fuyu hoped Lissana would be back in time for her party. Tonight Lissana called the guild on lacrima vision and sung happy birthday to Gray. She promised she would arrive tomorrow in time for Fuyu's. Gray Natsu Erza and Fuyu joked with Lissana and Elfman and then hung up.

Today was Fuyu's birthday and it was raining bad. That just made the seventeen year old happier than ever. She loved the rain, it was her element. Gray had dragged her shopping and surprised her with a beatiful bracelet. Little rain drop shaped charms dangled from them. the day was going beautifully but tonight something went horribly wrong. No one was expecting what had happened. It started during the party, when the guild doors opened.

"C'mon Erza-chan! Let's dance!" Erza blushed furiously as Loke dragged her to the middle of the guild floor and everyone laughed. They had been dating for a while and Erza didnt really get the 'taken' life. Oh Loke continuouly flirted with other girls but Erza just punched him in the face. It was like a little game/routine for the two.

Gray and Fuyu danced too and somehow it ended up as a battle. Fuyu and Erza on one side and Gray and Loke on the other. The girls danced slow and seductive while the boys danced techno. The guild started arguing about who's better while they faced off. Gray and Fuyu were just circling around each other when the doors slammed open. Fuyu spotted white hair and smiled.

"Lissana-chan!" She called but only two people walked in. Mirajane and Elfman looked tired and devestated. Fuyu sort of ignored that fact and walked to the guild doors.

"Where's Lissy-chan? Did she go home to get dressed up or something? Well thats like her, always fashionably late! But does she have to show me up? We all know she dressess cuter! Cmon Natsu-kun! Let's go hide out and scare her!"

"Yea! Alright!"

A ball of fire swirled on Natsu's palm and Fuyu commanded the rain to not land on her. Just before they headed out, Mirajane caught Fuyu's wrist. The birthday girl turned with a smile. Mirajane's heart shattered when she saw that smile.

"Fuyu...sweetheart...Lissana wont be able to come to the party."

Fuyu sighed in dissappointment. "Aww. Is she sick? We could stop by tomorrow and—"

"Fuyu, Natsu, everyone! Lissana is dead!" Mirajane burst and the guild paused there shinanigans. Erza and Gray almost fell to the floor when they heard the words 'Lissana' and 'dead' in the same scentence. Fuyu stared at Mirajane with wide eyes, her red jewels dialating into pen dots. Natsu's fire ceased immediately. He even fingered his ear to see if he heard right.

"Lissana...?" Gray murmured. Erza grabbed the closest thing to her for support, which was Gray.

"LIAR!" Fuyu shouted. The guild turned towards her but she couldnt care less right now. "This is a prank isnt it? Yeah it is! It has to be! Lissana's outside right now smiling and laughing at us and calling us gullable air heads! Right Elfman?! Mira is just playing games! ...Right?" Her voice turned into a whisper on that last one. Natsu was visibly shaking. He didnt seem to far from exploding because deep down they both knew that she was gone. Elfman grabbed Fuyu's hand and gave a teary smile.

"I wish she were lying, Fuyu. I really, truly do."

Without a word the girl stumbled back and ran outside the guild, taking out her cell phone. Erza knew she was going to call Lissana's number. She was itching to do the same.

It seemed like with every step Fuyu took, the rain fell down harder.

"Onii-chan?! Ever?!"

"Their off on a mission!"

Laxus descended down the steps in a white tank top and black jogging pants, drying off his spiky blonde hair with a white towel. What he saw...disturbed him.

Fuyu had dropped to her knees, crying her eyes out. She held on to her chest and Laxus's acute hearing heard her heart practiclly outside her. She kept mumbling "It hurts...It hurts.." and rocking back and fourth. Laxus was there in an instant.

"Cmon, we can get you to Porlyusica's in a sec."

"That wont be necessary."

Erza stepped inside the doorway, eyes watering at the sight of her best friend. Flashes of memories overtook her sight as she saw them when they were younger, dancing in this very room. Lissana would hop on the table despite Fuyu's yells and scream at the top of her lungs: '"I'm gonna party, see how intoxicated I can get and how many rules I can flaunt. That's my motto."' and '"Me? I go wherever the wind blows…and wherever the whiskey shots are half price." Natsu and Gray use to cheer at that and Fuyu and Erza would roll their eyes with smiles.

"What happened? Did that Emo-boy hurt her?" Laxus questioned, eyes flashing dangerously. Erza shook her head and knelt beside Fuyu. The girl laid down on the requip mage's lap and continued to cry.

"Lissana, Mirajane and Elfman's sister, died on a mission."

Laxus eyes widened in shock. He knew how close the three girls were. He knew that it probably stung like hell. The lightning mage tried to imagine how someone so close to him was suddenly ripped away would feel like. He couldnt bring himself to it. He couldnt imagine. Someone like the Raijinshu or Fuyu herself would have to die and he actually started to pray that that wouldnt happen anytime soon.

Fuyu fell asleep, hand on her necklace from Kou. Erza stroked her friends hair and then carefully deposited her in Laxus's arms. Erza murmured a goodbye and closed the froont door quietly on her way out.

He felt the bed sink but didnt stir.

He felt the arms wrap around his waist but didnt bat an eye.

He felt the head lay on his chest but never let out a complaint or grunt. She was hurting and if this was something that could ease her pain he would let it slide.

The scent of spring water and crisp cotton filled the lightning mage's nose. He lived with this scent for three years. Three short years but it felt like forever. Laxus knew tonight was the last night he would see this Fuyu Justine. The one that had broken from her isolation shell and smile to everyone that passed. A blinding smile that lifted even the most coldest of souls.

Fuyu didnt know why but she couldnt sleep by herself. When she found herself alone in her room she began to panic. Like if she wasnt with the only person in the house at all times, he would dissappear just like Lissana. Her heart dropped at that thought.

Laxus sighed and put the covers around the two which made her look up at him. He knew she was there but didnt kick her out. He just grunted in acknowledgment, wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from fidgeting, and went back to slumber.

For tonight Fuyu felt safe. Safe in Laxus Dreyar's arms.

A.N: The quotes about partying that Lissana said were by:

― H.G. Bissinger, Friday Night Lights: A Town, a Team, and a Dream first quote

― Nicki Elson, Three Daves

Second quote.

Please review!


	10. 9Six Months in the Making

A.N: I know Gajeel and Juvia join AFTER the Tower of Heaven arc but I put them in there before. Slight change but not by much! On with the show!

* * *

~Chapter Nine~

Six Months in the Making

* * *

"Roar of the WATER DRAGON!"

"I think you over did it this time."

I laughed nervously at Mystogan's voice. The dark guild and the harbor that it rested nearby on was completely tottaled. To top it all off my contact card from Jii-chan began to ring.

Making sure I answer it in the OTHER direction of the mess, Mystogan goes to talk to the mayor of the town.

"Hey, Gramps!" I answer and the old man chuckled. "Hello Fuyu. The guild has been pestering me to call you and let you talk to them." Walking over to a tree I sit down and laugh. "Oh really? Well then put them on!"

The vision card flash and floated from my hand. The whole guild was there for me to see and I smile at familiar faces. Erza, Gray and Natsu were the first ones to yell at me. Especially Erza.

"Hey Fuyu!" Natsu and Gray yelled and I wave, happy to actually see them instead of talking through a cell phone.

"Why have you not answered my texts?!" Erza yelled and I look at her confused. The people around her shivered but I waved her off. I could hold myself against the Titania. We are best friends, we know each others weaknesses and strengths.

"ME?! I have called you EVERYDAY! Since the day I told Gray to give you my new number!" As if on cue our heads snapped towards the ice mage and he looked horror stricken. "I soooo forgot." Gray murmured and edged closer to Mira when Erza glared at him. The guild laugh and I sigh. Honestly I missed that place. I visit but not for long.

"You always come home when Im on a mission. What are you scared to face me, Fuyu?!" Natsu yelled with a wicked smile on his face. Fire danced around his palm. Lifting up two fingers, a small tornado of water surrounds them. "No. Its more like you hide when I show up!" A blonde girl with choclate eyes and...provacative... clothing looked back at forth from me to Natsu. She began to laugh and Gray joined in.

"Wait a minute! Your Nāmaka! The sea godess!" The blonde yelled and I raised a brow.

"So that's what my title is these days? I likey! Sea godess! Looks like you and Mira and Natsu aernt the only ones, Erza!" The guild laughed and Mira smiled. I was referring to how each of them had a title. The She-Devil, Salamander, Titania and now Nāmaka.

"Well you couldnt exactly go by the Rouge Mage anymore since you joined the guild four in a half years back." I laugh and nod with agreement. The blonde looked kind enough. But if she hurt any of my friends I wouldnt show mercy.

"Anyways, when are you coming back? The Fantasia starts in six weeks and we are in dire need of your awesome singing skills!" Gray yelled and the guild 'ohhhh'ed. Honestly there worse than a bunch of teenaged gossip girls. "Gray misess the love of his life?" Levy questioned making kissy noises and a soft blush painted his cheeks. "Dont worry, Gray. Ill give you a big kiss and hug when I get back!" The people cheered for that and Mira had hearts in her eyes mumbling something about babies.

"Alright I'll head straight home tonight and stay for seven weeks. Besides I heard someone's been messin with our guild. And Im gonna make em pay!" Gramps nodded solemnly and looked me in the eyes. "Yes we will need your strength and sharp eyes to help us. Oh and by the way what was this last mission and how much damage did you cause."

Crap! Howd he figure out that quick? Again laughing nervously I look for a lame excuse but couldnt find any.

"This was my eighth dark guild this month and I sorta…took out the harbor?" Erza began to laugh at my nervous laughter and I glare at her. She muffles her laughter but shakes in giggle fits. I swear she could be bi-polar at times.

-1 week later-

"By Mystogan!"

Mystogan and I have been traveling and doing missions together for a while now. He doesnt talk much but I can understand him. The man gives a tiny wave and heads back into the forest.

The town of Magnolia. Home of the greatest guild in Fiore. My heart ached as I watched the town keep moving on with life. Sounds of laughter and happiness dances througout the air as I walk back home.

My eyes widened in shock. I know Fairy Tail was getting remodled but not like THIS! Kicking open the doors my mouth gives a little smile to see Gray, Erza and Natsu arguing with each other.

"Hey, Flame-brain! Your doom has arrived!" Natsu turned and smiled wickedly.

"Fuyu! Alright!"

Gray and Erza laughed as I sat down my suitcase for dramatic affect. Natsu charged at me like a bull and I simply side steppped. He crashed into the wall. I felt him coming from behind and I jumped over him, kicked him behind the knees, and had him in a headlock. "Nice to see ya little bro. Youve gotten stronger I see. But you still dont use your brain do you?" Shuffling his hair Natsu laughs. "Not a chance." He replied. Sighing I let him go and he tried to surprise me with a punch. Catching it I twist his arm. "Now now, Natsu. You know better than that!" I fling him across the room and he hits the bar, dazed.

Satisfied with my work I strut over to Gray and he grinned warmly. Not saying anything my lips pressed against his and he immediately responded. His arm draws me closer around the waist and my arms hook around his neck. Strangely I feel eyes on me that felt very scorching. Sure the guild looks on but these set of eyes just doesnt seem right. Ignoring and breaking apart we say the same thing: "God Ive missed that."

There were a few cheers and hollers around the room and I rolled my eyes. Gray laughed and dragged me towards Erza and the blonde girl. Hugging Erza she murmurs that she will kill me for being gone all that time. The blonde waves and looks like she's nervous to see me.

"Oi dont be so tense, blondie. Im not strict like Erzy over here." Erza glared at me and I pat her head. "Stop calling me 'Erzy' Im not a child."

"Yes but your my older sister so its my job to annoy the hell out of you."

"So wait you and Erza are related? By the way my names Lucy." Lucy stroked Happy who was sitting on her lap, asleep. I shake my head. "No we just grew up together in the guild. It was me Natsu, Gray and Erza. Natsu's my little brother if you think about it. Gray here is my stripper of a boyfriend who is currently naked and Erza's my over protective big sister." Gray cursed and looked around for some pants.

"Yeah then you decided to ditch us! Ya meanie!" Natsu yelled, recovering from my victory.

"I did not DITCH. I just kept going on missions to make my power stronger. Looks like I didnt need it really, the war with Phantom is over am I right?" Gray nodded solemnly. I shake my head and sat at the bar. "But what about big brother? Did he fight?" Mirajane sat down a glass of water with lime in it. "Just like you he was to far out of reach to get here on time." I sighed and controlled the water to whip at Gray's abs. He cursed and glared at me. "What was that for?!"

"So you like stripping in front of the new girl while Im gone, huh?"

Natsu and Erza roared with laughter as I began chasing him around with the water whip.

"Fuyu! My attacks are even stronger! Watch this! ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Quickly turning around I copy the attack with my own roar.

"ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON!"

A girl with short blue hair and a blue and white dress looked in awe at our collision. Of coarse my water overcame his fire and he got sent back into the wall, sopping wet. A man with spiky black hair that reached down his back and WAAAYY to many piercings looked impressed.

"So she's also a Dragon Slayer? Another rival of Gray-sama's love?" My brows furrowed in confusion. "Love rival? There are no rivals. Me and Gray are together." The girl choked and hid behind a column. Levy sighed. "Couldnt you have gone a little easier on the girl? She's new." I laughed and gave the small bookworm a hug. "The truth is going easy on her." The man with the black hair stood up and walked over towards me.

"What's your dragon's name?"

"Kou."

"Did Kou ever mention the name Metallicana?"

Levy seemed nervous about being around this guy. I wonder why? But the fact that the first conversation with this guy was about dragons Im guessing he too was a dragon slayer.

"Nope. And Im guessing Metellicana was a dragon and he dissappeared 7.7.777 Right?" The man nodded.

"Look I say give up on searching for him. If he wanted to see you he knows your name. He knows your scent and he knows you can speak dragon fluently. Ive given up. If they wanted to stay with us they would have." The man looked like he was struggling not to yell.

"You dont believe that one bit!" Turning to Natsu he looks pissed off. Dragons were a touchy subject for us Dragon Slayers. My eyebrow rose to challenge Natsu to enlighten me.

"You never believed that! You always agreed with me. That something happened that made Kou and Igneel leave!" I look him dead in the eye. "I agreed with you so that your fire wouldnt go out."

"Did you not like your dragon or something? Did ya start hating him for leaving?" My attention snapped back to the metal head. Honestly who gets THAT many piercings?!

"Look, you two are just day dreaming. I stick to reality because it keeps me from living a life of lies. Lies that I tell myself. What if Kou comes back? What if Metalliicana and Igneel comes back? What does that accomplish? We three KNOW there not coming back. You two just choose to stay blind. And thats fine. Just remember when you get old and gray and your at the end of your life and they STILL didnt show up. Remember my words. I told ya so. It hurts. Its painfull I know. Trust me I KNOW! But thats just how it is."

The guild was quiet and everyone stared at us, or maybe just me. Natsu looked up with defiant eyes.

"You say that. But I know you, Fuyu. Why do you still have the necklace?" He thought he had me. But I wasnt in a corner. He was. Looking desperately for a way to bring me back into the blind side. Silently I unclasp my necklace, looked the boy straight in the eye. Dropped it to the ground.

And smashed it to pieces.

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!**" He screamed in horror. Walking up to him I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I let go."


	11. 10Let Go

A.N.)Natsu might be OOC. Actually he will be. But we know how he gets into his passionate speeches. ;)

* * *

~Chapter Eleven~

Let Go

* * *

"Im so sorry, Erza-nee."

Team Natsu had just came back from their trip which turned to be a major bust. Fuyu knew about Erza's predicament with the blue haired man named Jellal. The two just sat on the bed, eating from cartons of ice cream. Erza's was cheescake flavored and Fuyu's peanut butter. They leaned on

each other in Erza's bed.

"Dont be. At least we know that he didnt snap on his own. That it was Zeref that took control." Erza looked so guarded and apathetic that Fuyu looked for any excuse to change the subject. Erza had trusted her with her secret three years back and Fuyu was going to reveal one of her own. "IhadadreamaboutsleepingwithLaxuslastnight!"

The redhead whirled, clearly catching everything. "You WHAT?! W-with...LAXUS?! Oh, God I think Im gonna barf!" The Sea Godess sighed at the Titania's over dramatic response. The two were closer than ever, seeing sides of each other that others never got to see. And this side of Titania, the one who acts like an immature teenager, was one of them. Nāmaka rolled her eyes but her cheeks were a flame.

The previous day after the talk with Mirajane, when she got back home it was well around eight. Considering that there house were on the outskirts of Fiore. And that she took her leasuriley time and stopped by a couple shoe and music stores. When she got home she practiclly ran upstairs when Laxus was in the gameroom playing the PS3. He laughed loudly to let her know he heard. She slammed her door and dove into her covers where sleep over ruled her and gave her a very sickning yet pleasurable dream filled with sweat and diffrent positions.

Loads of sweat and positions.

Erza turned darker than her hair when her little sister began describing the dream in very disturbing yet vivid detail.

"Ok ok! YAME TE!"

[A.N)This means Stop!]

"Yeah I yelled that one too."

Erza became mortified. She whacked the younger in the head and Fuyu laughed a little. Then she looked troubled.

"B-but...Im with Gray! I dont know what to do. Does that count as cheating?! No Big Sis, I dont wanna be a cheater!" Fuyu threw her hands around the older S-Class and Erza sighed.

"I dont think it's cheating since it really didnt happen. But why Laxus all of a sudden?" So Fuyu told Erza about the necklace and how it wasnt the real one.

"So why did he have the real one anyway?"

"Oh... the next day after Lissy-chan passed away... I just wanted to take a ton of S-Class missions to make me forget. I didnt want my necklace from Kou to get destroyed on the battlefied so I told Laxus to take care of it. My brother had no idea that I was leaving for so long. But not having Kou's necklace on me made me feel weird so I got an exact replica." Erza sighed and stroked Fuyu's hair.

"So you trusted him with your necklace huh? You must like him more than what the eyes can see. Anyways, you know your gonna have to tell Natsu."

Fuyu looked up at Erza with actual fear in her eyes. She knew that tricking the young boy was wrong, in fact she had been chewing herself out for it, but she did believe in what she said to Natsu and Gajeel. That if there dragons wanted them they would have no problem finding them. Erza glared back into the unnerving red eyes with gray ones as steel as her swords. Fuyu looked down and stared at her necklace.

It was only right.

And for two straight weeks the girl avoided Natsu and the rest of the guild to think on what she would say, how she would approach. And she decided that October 29, the following day, would be the day she talked to the fire wizard.

-Next Day-

October 29th.

It was the night before the Fantasia parade and Harvest Festival. Natsu looked down at his plate. He still felt a little sick from eating ethernano.

The night when Erza and Fuyu had a sleepover at Erza's place, Natsu had talked to Gray and Lucy. What shocked Lucy was that he actually didnt try to fight Gray and vice versa. Gray and Natsu explained to Lucy what kind of person Fuyu was and that she probably might be hostile towards her but she does that with any girl that wasnt Erza. Because of there best friend, Lissana, dying, Fuyu wanted to make sure whoever befriended her friends werent going to just up and hurt someone. Lucy had understood whole heartedly and sort of guesstimated why Fuyu destroyed her necklace. She just wanted to protect Natsu from the pain of Igneel abandoning him.

Natsu was actually thinking. Mind you that this is NATSU. He couldnt forget the look in Fuyu's eyes when she smashed the necklace beyond repair. That look was one of finality. Like she made the decision a long time ago. She had always, ALWAYS agreed that it wasnt the dragons fault. That was there promise, to never give up hope. To find out that she broke that promise upsetted him beyond belief. It was already bad enough she was gone for so long after Lissana died but the girl who came back wasnt his Fuyu. That wasnt his older sister. She had her face. She had her scent. She had her laugh and smile. But it wasnt Fuyu.

Speaking of the Water Dragon Slayer, she had tapped on his shoulder to gain his attention. Erza had warned her that he had looked bad from consuming ethernano but she wasnt expecting him to look that bad. He turned around with a questioning brow, looking as though he's been on transportation recently.

"Can we talk?"

Natsu stood up wobbly and grabbed Fuyu's wrist. His hand was hot but she let him drag her out the guild. Gray and Erza gave her reassuring looks.

In the woods the two walked aimlessly untill finally Natsu stopped walking and dropped her wrist. Before she could respond the boy exploded, face as red as his fire.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW PISSED THAT MADE ME?! WHY?! WHY'D YOU DO IT?! PEOPLE WOULD KILL FOR THAT KIND OF KEEPSAKE!" He had every right to yell. Fuyu kept staring at her toes as Natsu paced back and forth. He didnt mean to explode, two years ago Lissana had told him that even though she acts tough, yelling tears her apart. He didnt want to hurt her feelings —that was the LAST thing he wanted to do to the fellow Dragon Slayer. But damnit he needed answers!

"Natsu-kun..." The young man turned around and watched in shock as Fuyu pulled out her necklace and let it dangle from her fingers on the long icy blue chain. The teardrop seemed to have more symoblic meaning than anything right now. Fuyu sat down on a tree trunk as Natsu gaped at her.

"B-But you crushed it!"

"It wasnt the real necklace, Natsu. It was a fake that I took to wearing last year so the real one wouldnt get destroyed." Natsu never looked so conflicted and betrayed in his life.

"So all that bull shit about giving up on Kou was a lie?!"

"Not exactly... I still considered myself giving up on him."

Natsu asked probably the smartest question she ever heard escape his lips that were currently etched permenately as a scowl. He was almost growling his words. Actually he was. The growls and snarls were dragon language. She understood clearly even though her mind hasnt regestired it in seven years.

"How could you possibly be giving up on him and yet still holding that necklace? He gave it to you to show he loved you, and you disregard it?! Bull shit! Bull shit! I. CALL. BULL SHIT!" Fuyu flinched and shook her head.

"I gave up on him Natsu. But that doesnt mean I stopped loving him. I love Kou as much as you love Igneel. But he did leave me!"

"So now what? Does that mean if he showed up right now you would walk away? Coz your giving me mixed signals. You give up but keep the necklace. That doesnt sit right with me. If you really gave up that wouldnt make you want to protect it with whatever youve got. Even making a copy so you could hide that one? Ha, that doesnt sound like your giving up on Kou. You love him to damn much to just stop. So this is what we're gonna do." Natsu gathered up leaves quickly and set them on fire close to them. He sat next to Fuyu and removed his scarf. "What are you..?"

"If you give up, then I give up. We always stick together when it comes to Kou and Igneel. If you give up, I'll throw my scarf in and you'll throw your real necklace in."

The girls garnet eyes widened like saucers as she stared at her friend. He was deadly serious. His eyes were daggers and his mouth, which she was so use to seeing in a cheery and goofy smile, was set in a hard line that made him look a thousand years older. Under all that sillyness he posessed, he showed that he was tired. Tired of waiting and looking.

"No Natsu! It should only be me. You dont need to throw your scarf in!" Natsu just held both their arms out. Still looking at her, his fingers began to loosen its grip on the cloth. Fuyu screeched and using her water to put the fire out just when he let go. The scarf fell into a puddle of water.

"Alright! Alright! We wont give up! We wont give up on Kou and Igneel! Just dont do that EVER!" The young man's expression softened and he softly smiled. "Now do you see how bad that made me feel when I thought you actually destroyed it? It hurt like hell." Fuyu burst into tears and cried. Natsu held her and stroked her long blueberry colored hair. He had to admit, he was terrified she would actually agree to the burning. But he would have done it. Simply because his big sister's words were right. He needed a reality check. He couldnt be hoping his foster father would just swoop down any day now. He had to be ready for the inevitable.

After there talk, Fuyu removed the water from his scarf and wrapped it around his neck loosely. Natsu clasped the necklace around her neck and decided to walk her home since it was getting pretty late.

Little did she know news at home would quickly deminsish this meeting as if she woke up from a pleasent dream.

A.N: Just got done with the Grand Magic Games Arc in the manga and I must say Rouge and Sting can be very adorable when they wanna be. Especially ROUGE-KUN! Geez Im going to turn into Rouge's 'Freed' if I kept re reading his parts! Or his Juvia...


	12. 11Reprucussions of Living with a Flirt

~Chapter Ten~

Reprocussions of Living with a Flirt.

* * *

^Fuyu's PoV^

"Onii-chan?! You home?"

Walking into the Raijinshu's house my mind deflates when I recieved no answer. Well I am staying for a month and a half so maybe I'll run into him. Running up the stairs I turn left to head to my room when something had me against the wall. My heart skipped when I smelt the man's scent.

Laxus.

His right hand guided my chin to look at him and his orange eyes glint with mischeif. His lips formed into a cruel smirk.

"That was a nice little stunt you pulled off at the guild hall. They actually believed it was the real necklace." I swallowed and looked away. Only Laxus knew my heart when it came to the dragons. I was just as feeble minded as Natsu. Laxus pulled out my real necklace and let it dangle in front of my eyes.

"Now had you have your REAL necklace on, would you have destroyed it?"

Shaking my head he gives a chuckle filled with mallice. Laxus began changing over the years and I believe he's on a power trip. He's showed signs of it more than once on occasion. But my dumb brother still sees him as the best guy ever. Honestly his fanboyism makes me gag.

Laxus clasped the necklace around my neck and his hand comes back to my chin. His other one rests flat on my stomach and I want to freak out. When we use to train he would do that whenever I did something wrong. Water isnt very good at handling lightning and he knows it scares the crap out of me.

Im shaking as we speak.

"Your really good at acting strong. But acting wont get you anywhere. Sure in talks of strength your stronger than your dear brother. But he would last longer than you in the world. He already has. Whatever happened to all that determination, Fuyu? All that potential strength. You ran away when Lissana died-"

"I didnt run!"

"And now your as tough as Erza? I dont think so."

Even though I was scared, his hand felt good. I saw his eyes roaming around my body and I suddenly felt self-concious. I was wearing a top thats shaped like a bikini and jean shorts that stopped on my thigh. His strong body being pressed against me did not help. At all. The hand on my stomach moved to my hip and tightened. I guess he knew how I felt at the moment because he pressed closer and his nose trailed along my neck. He nibbled my ear and then let out a deep whisper.

"Keep dreaming, Fuyu."

I flushed as he backed away and headed down the hallway to his room. Stumbling to my own I shut the door and collapse right there.

'D-did Laxus just...tease me?'

-Next Day-

"By guys, have a nice trip!"

Gray gave me one last kiss and Team Natsu headed off towards Akane resorts. Honestly they make me come back home and then they ditch?! Why me?!

Seeing that Laxus wasnt at the guild I assumed he stayed in late today. It was noon. I wish Erza was here, I needed to tell her. But she's not. My next option would always be Lissy-chan. But shes...

"Fuyu! Are you hungry? I could whip something up if you'd like?" Mira! Yes! She maybe a matchmaker but she's also the advice keeper.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd wanna go to the café across the street for a quick snack."

^Omniscient PoV^

Mirajane was caught in deep thought.

It wasnt like the twenty three year old lightning mage to be flirtatious. He was the akward one who acted tough but would probably have a mental breakdown when asking a girl out.

Then again he wasnt asking the seventeen year old out. He was giving her mixed signals. Clearly his voice said stay the hell away but his hands said another thing.

Fuyu kept fidgeting and looking around the place. They were in a nice quiet café that had clean white tables outside for lovely days such as this one. The girl's garnet eyes roamed the street that they sat near. People walked passed and some entered the inside café. Finally Mirajane came up with an answer.

"Forget about it!"

Fuyu's head shot up from her peanut butter cookies. Like Erza she was obsessed with one particular sweet and that was peanut butter cookies. She still had some currently in her mouth and she looked at Mira, dumbfounded.

"Wha...?"

"Dont talk with your mouth full. The reason I say forget about it is because it's not really considered 'flirting'. If Laxus was flirting he would have been trying to make you his woman. I dont think its so big as though you'd have to tell Gray. You just got back, he's happier than he's ever been. It's not worth it!" Fuyu considered that and swalloed her cookie. Grabbing another she shrugged. "You sure? I want Gray to trust me."

"And he does. This isnt even a real deal crisis! But Im proud that you thought about telling him. It shows you do care about his feelings and his concerns. Your an amazing girlfriend."

_'She wouldnt be saying that, if she knew that I liked it._'

Little did the two S-Class mages know was that a certain water mage had heard the whole story.


	13. 12The Plan Will Initiate

A.N)This chapter contains a lemon. Read on your own risk.

* * *

~Chapter Twelve~

The Plan Will Initiate

* * *

Fuyu stepped through the door of her house and instantly felt dread.

Laxus was in the kitchen, talking to her big brother on the vision lacrima. He must have heard her come in because he called her to go in and speak to Fried Justine.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Fried questioned when she walked in. Fuyu looked down at her clothes. She wore a simple black skirt and a navy blue tanktop. The skirt was a little short but not to risqúe. Her tanktop was a little tight but it wasnt all bad. And her feet adorned some black tennis shoes. She didnt see anything wrong.

"Seriously, Onii-chan? Not even a hello first? Geez I just got back in town and all of my clothes are either to little or more ridiculous than this. So...?" Fried just sighed at his sister and rolled his eyes. The twenty one year old was just as, if not more, sophisticated as when she last saw him. Laxus walked out with a small smirk. 'What was he all happy about?' The young woman thought.

Fried then called her attention back to him and thats when everything spilled. Tomorrow during the Harvest Festival, Fried Evergreen and Bixslow would be back in town. Instead of a nice little reunion, they would be causing havoc all througout the guild and Magnolia. 'The Battle of Fairy Tail' is what Laxus called it. A tournament meant to see who would be the strongest in all of Fairy Tail so when Laxus took over as the new guild master he'll throw away the ones considered 'weak'. When all of this information processed into Fuyu's mind her expression was comical. Eyes widened and mouth dropping to the floor.

"Its getting late and you should get plenty of rest for the battle. You should consider yourself lucky you have a head start. Untill tomorrow, dear sister." And then the vision lacrima went blank. Fuyu didnt think she just stood up and furiously ran up the stairs. Skipping three or four at a time. Her mind was completely frozen as she barged into Laxus's room.

"What the hell is your problem?! What makes you think I wont run to Jii-chan right now?!" The girl was visibly shaking when Laxus glanced at her. True, he put that into consideration. Why did he want her to know? What made him think the girl wouldnt tell a living soul as soon as she hit the guild doors? Oh yeah, this is why!

Lightning struck right by her head and the girl jumped with doe eyes dialated.

He knew she was more sensitive to lightning than Natsu or Fried ever was. Was he being a crazy psyco by torturing her like that? ...Maybe. But if you could see the look on her face right now, you'd understand why he would do it. He found it fun to see fear in the fellow S-Class's eyes. Mostly because random people said she had demon eyes because of their garnet color. The "demon-eyed girl" was just as scared of pain as any normal person would.

"Well, there is that. And..." The lightning mage grabbed a hold of the water mage's left forearm and pulled her foward. Leaning into her ear, his voice sounded highly seductive and husky. "You wont be able to walk for the rest of the night."

Fuyu's brow creased deeply on her forehead and the man chuckled. His lips, which had been pressed against her ear, went down her neck and left little kisses on an invisible path. The girl froze stiffly as she suddenly got the meaning. 'This is bad!' she thought to herself. Laxus's eyes were lidded heavily and clouded with lust. She had been feeling a little freaky herself but that was just because she was a Dragon Slayer. Her, Natsu and possibly even Gajeel were dealing with mating season for three months. It happened every year around the same time since she was fourteen. She had a reason if she let go and ended up screwing around with the man. She wouldnt be able to think correctly. But her question was this: What was his reason?

As if he read her mind he let out another throaty chuckle. His calloused hands went to the girls thighs and lifted her from the ground effortlessly. He pressed her into his bedroom wall and placed his fingers under her chin. Leaning in closer his eyes looked devious. "I'll let you in on another little secret." His lips pressed against hers and his smirk broadened when he heard her heartbeat pounding against her chest.

"Im a Dragon Slayer, too."

Her hands were shaking against the wall as Laxus began his assault on her lips. His tounge ran across her bottom lip but she refused entry. His right hand tangled itself into her soft hair and yanked. She let out a cry and his tounge took that oppurtunity to explore her warm cavern. She pushed against him desperately but the man didnt even notice. Her will was slipping he knew, just a few more...

The lightning mage broke away, a thin strip of saliva between the two. Fuyu had gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes, too, were clouded with hunger.

He couldnt help the lopsided grin that etched across his face. With lightning speed he had her on his bed.

"On all fours." He commanded and the girl shakingly did as she was told. She knew she couldnt escape, she had heard the door locking during their kiss. She was just praying he wasnt all that big.

Laxus pushed up her skirt and pulled down her underwear after a moment of staring at them. They were black with pink polka dots. He didnt know why but that seemed to have enticed him even more than lengerie did. His hand rubbed her ass a little and then moved up to her full pink lips with two fingers out.

"Suck." He demanded and she gritted her teeth. "I hate that!" She murmured and the blonde's eyebrow rose in surprise. Then his smile deepened and she gasped at her mistake. "So you've done this before? Well then we'll just slick down the big boy instead." He unbuckled his jeans and slipped them and his boxers off in one go. He sat back and laughed quietly at how Fuyu almost went cross eyed. She shook her head and backed away.

"Uh uh. To big."

He didnt leave her with a choice. Grabbing a fistful of hair he directed her down to his now rock hard shaft. Looking up at the lightning mage with fear in her eyes, the girl's tounge slowly ran over the tip. He groaned slightly as the tounge slithered and danced around his dick, wanting nothing more than to see her head bobbing up and down. His little wish came true just then, her head slowly working it's way down his length. His moans actually turned the girl on even more and she felt herself getting wet between her legs. A little cum dribbled down her bare leg.

It wasnt her first time giving a blowjob. She gave Gray one about four times since they started dating. But they never had real sex, it was always oral and foreplay. She new Laxus was gonna do the whole thing and she wondered if she would regret her first time being taken by the man.

Gray was long where as Laxus was long and thick. She was surprised at how simular the two enjoyed the same tricks she used. A little part of her even enjoyed watching the man's head roll back in pleasure. He let out a curse word hear and there and massaged her breast through the tank top. Honestly Laxus didnt know what the hell came over him. He guessed he just wanted a quick fuck before the plan going on tomorrow.

The man cummed hard in the girl's mouth without warning and she jumped back, some spraying on her cheek and throat and hands. She tasted him though and she grudgingly admitted that he tasted good. Maybe he was good now and he wouldnt take her virginity?! When Laxus pushed her on her back she knew that was wishful thinking.

"That felt wonderful. How many dicks have been in your mouth, Fuyu? Your tounge worked just a little to well..." The girl shivered as he started pulling her shirt up with his teeth. He quickly removed it and the bra too. Why did all the women in Fairy Tail have huge breasts?! Not that he was complaining. His tounge assaulted a perky nipple and fondled her other breast. Fuyu felt little pants come from herself and she tried to quiet them. She couldnt help a moan from here to there but she knew it annoyed the lightning mage. He wanted to hear her heavy breathing, moans and cries. He gently bit her aerola and she couldnt help but to moan loudly.

Laxus's tounge slithered down her stomach and to her opened legs. He knew she was trying to close them but his hands around her thighs are what stopped her. Her cheeks were aflame and she avoided looking down at him. A yell of pleasure erupted from her when the man went down on her, lapping at her sweet juices.

Just when she was about to cum the lightning mage stopped and smirked up at the young girl. She looked back down at him with a frown. She couldnt believe she was asking this but... "Why'd ya stop?! Might as well finish what you started!" He laughed and slid back on top of her. He was actually being surprisingly gentle with her. He pretty much guessed that she was still a virgin. Now when it came to the oral...

"Im not gonna lie to you Nāmaka..." Laxus set himself at her entrance. "...This is gonna hurt like hell." She nodded. She didnt expect anything less but the straight up truth from the man.

The worst pain ever spread through Fuyu. She thought training with him was merciless, this was killing her! She gripped the sheets and a tear slid down her cheek unconciously. Laxus felt a little sympathetic and decided to go slow. Kissing her cheek -and the tear- he waited untill her heartbeat calmed just a little. She. Was. Tight.

When Fuyu nodded he didnt thrust like she thought he would. She was impatient and bucked her hips and he growled in pleasure and frustration. "If I move, I'll cum." The Water Dragon Slayer gave out a whine and he chuckled. His lips pressed against hers and she greedily responded. They kissed as though they were hungry. As if they were a couple who had been seperated for to long. Fuyu was scared to admit that she felt better with Laxus than she ever did with Gray. Even though Gray didnt push her into sex. He broke the kiss for air and smirked down at her. She was beautiful, any guy would want her in bed. Her eyes seemed more pretty in the moonlight than it did in the sun. Like they belonged to a creature of the night.

"Congradulations, Fuyu. Your no longer a virgin. It's all pleasure from here." And then he began thrusting. "I...nnnghh!" Her head lolled to the side, waves of pleasure hitting her back to back. Laxus hit her G-spot and she screamed in bliss.

Now he had something to work on.

"La..Laxus...! Ah! F-faster!"

"You know for someone who was pushed into this, your pretty excited. You wanted this didnt you? How long have you wanted me fucking you?" He didnt recieve a reply so he slowed down and became extremly slow. She cried out, missing the speed. Her tiny hands rested on his back, pulling him closer to her. He didnt know why but he felt really good with his best friend's sister in his arms. Did he possibly even like her? What was this feeling? He couldnt have. She was the little brat that came into the guild three years ago.

She was the one who was isolated.

The one who trained her ass off to get somewhere and prove herself to him.

The one who made him feel proud to be in that thing the others called a guild.

"Tw-two weeks.." She whispered pathetically and the man smiled. He knew about the mating season. She even told him about that. It started two weeks ago. It didnt mean he was her mate, it just meant the small part of her that liked him came out showing her he was a potential one. So the girl had a little crush on him?

Speeding up his thrusts he buried his head in her neck. Her scent was driving him crazy. So was her screams. Her nails dug themselves into his back but he didnt mind. Hearing her yell his name and curse made him even harder if that was possible. After pounding into her for a while he stopped and slid back out. She whimpered and he pulled her up. Sitting down he made her sit on him. The only bad thing about this position was that he couldnt see her pretty little face that well. He helped direct her on him and she picked up a slow but steady rythm.

He could feel her legs shaking from pleasure. She paused for a moment and smirked when the man raised a brow. She turned slightly and locked in another kiss and the man immediately replied back by diving his tounge in her mouth. His hands moved everywhere along her body untill they finally settled. One on her breast and the other playing with her clit. She moaned softly and went back to moving up and down.

Laxus positioned Fuyu on all fours while still inside her. He went back to slowly thrusting and Fyuu practiclly purred. "Now let me get this straight? You have a boyfriend yet you eagerly took a cock that wasnt his?" He didnt wait for a reply, he started pounding into her laughing at her gasping.

"G-Gomen ne sai! Gomen ne sai!" If it was possible he went even faster. "Y-Yame te! YAME TE!" But he wouldnt stop. He spanked her left butt cheek and it glowed a fiery red. He did it again and again, enjoying her cries of apologies.

"LAXUS!" He groaned to himself, cumming inside her. He waited just a minute before sliding back out. The girl collapsed and the man kissed her one last time.

And thats how Fuyu went to sleep. In the bed of Laxus Dreayar.

"L-Laxus... Did I do something wrong?. Is that why your doing this?" The man stared at the girl for what seemed like an eterninty as she drifted off into the world of dreams. He knew she meant the Battle of Fairy Tail. Part of him wanted to laugh in her face but another part felt sorry for her. She always shouldered the blame. This time though if the plan failed, she wouldnt be able to carry this cross. He would most likely be excommunicated if this didnt work out and he half wondered what life was like without her again. He chakled it up into one simple word.

Boring.

-Next Day-

October 30. The day of the Harvest Festival. The day of the Fantasia parade.

The day of the Battle of Fairy Tail.

Waking up she notices she's still in the man's bed, covered with his sheets and curtains closed. She didnt go to sleep like that. Glancing at the time its around noon. The Miss Fairy Tail contest was in fourty-five minutes. Her legs were uberly sore but she sucked it up and wobbled towards the shower. Using her healing abilities she made it to where it was just a dulling ache so she would still have the majority of her magic energy.

Quickly getting dressed in a black skirt and fire red tube top cut above the stomach, the girl raced out of the house while throwing on her boots. On the way she ran into Natsu and Gray who were also on there way to the guild hall.

"Hey babe." Gray murmured, kissing her sweetly on the lips. Fuyu played it off wonderfully, not wanting to tell him just yet. Natsu pretended to barf but kept giving her weird looks. The girl suddenly thought of a certain blonde hair mage and wished it was his lips instead of Gray.

Fuyu beat her inner concious into oblivion.

They also ran into Lucy, Juvia and Warren Rocko. One of Gray's friends. But by then Fuyu had ran off with Natsu to get something to eat.

Walking towards the stage located in the back of the guild, Natsu grabbed her hand and dragged her to an empty room. There he closed the door, locked it, and turned towards her, sniffing.

"Why the hell do you smell like burnt charcoal?" He questioned, leaning in closer. Fuyu coughed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Wh-why the hell do you smell like vanilla?!" She shot back and Natsu blushed as rosy as his hair. Tugging on his scarf a little he glared at me.

"D-did you...sleep...with. Laxus?!"

"Did you... Sleep with Lucy!"

"NO!"

"Then thats your answer."

"Your a horrible liar!"

"You can say that but its true!"

"Its not and we both know it!"

Finally the girl poured out the whole story. By now they were both redder than the ripest tomato. Fuyu out of embarrasment and Natsu out of anger. How dare that lightning freak touch his big sister?! He was just about to start looking for the man not even caring to ask if he was in town or not when Fuyu caught his hand.

"Natsu-kun its ok! I...I can handle it, its fine."

"Fuyu, you didnt want that but he used the mating season against you! The sick bastard knew it was sort of like fucking a girl under the influence of alcohal! And its FINE?!" The man didnt ask how Laxus exactly knew about that so she was glad something went right. She also didnt tell him about the Battle of Fairy Tail. It was crushing her that Laxus was acting like this. Despite the fact that he always thought of her as a brat, she had come to trust him as much as she trusted the fire mage standing before her.

Natsu sighed and ran his fingers through his gravity defying hair. He honestly didnt know what to say. He talked with his fist, not with words. Almost everyone in Fairy Tail was raised that way.

Fuyu stood before him looking vulnerable and thats not the type of girl she is. She's a strong and much more than capable wizard. She could rival Titania in strength. She's on par with the She-Devil in beauty. Fuyu was a knockout and could deliver one. Something about her looking weak and tired didnt sit right with the Salamander.

"Alright. I wont say anything. But you gotta tell Gray."

"NO!"

Natsu looked at her with one of those rare tired looks. Like he really didnt have a choice to say what he was about to next.

"You have a week to tell him, Fuyu. Either you tell him or I will. He needs to know, dont you think he deserves the truth?"

The fact that Natsu was on Gray's side made Fuyu realize that she really would have to tell him. If the ice mage's rival says that he deserves to know then avoiding this was out of the question. She sighed and collapsed into Natsu's arms, crying.

Outside the door, a blue haired girl clicked a 'stop record' button on her device and casually walked away to find her precious Gray-sama.


	14. 13How Low Will You Go?

~Chapter Thirteen~

How Low Would You Go?

* * *

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama!" Juvia called out happily when she found him in the hallway leading to the stage. The young man 'tch'ed and turned around. She was listning to something on her music player with one earplug in and the other out, in case someone called her.

The girl almost fell flat on her face.

Gray had caught her and almost laughed. He didnt want to hurt her feelings so he settled for snickering.

When she stood up she looked bashful and stepped back. "G-Gomen ne sai." She muttered and he waved it off. Glancing at her music pod he had the strange urge to hear what she was listning to. "So Juvia, what kind of music do you perfer?" He questioned, nodding at the device in her dress pocket. She took another step back almost as if she was nervous.

"N-nothing to get pumped up too. Juvia listens to.. uh...ummm... Orchestra!" She answered a little to fast. Gray smirked. He KNEW she was lying. "Awesome. I love orchestra!" He grabbed the earplug that wasnt in her ear and placed it in his. Juvia tried to snatch it away but he stepped back.

His blood froze from what he heard.

'..._The reason I say forget about it is because it's not really considered 'flirting'. If Laxus was flirting he would have been trying to make you his woman_.'

Mirajane's voice spoke low through the speaker.

_'I dont think its so big as though you'd have to tell Gray. You just got back, he's happier than he's ever been. It's not worth it!_'

His girlfriends voice came in after a pause.

'_You sure? I want Gray to trust me_.'

His heart pounded. Was Laxus actually hitting on her? There was no denying that these were the real voices. He glanced at Juvia and she looked pitifully guilty.

_'And he does._' Mira's voice continued. _'This isnt even a real deal crisis! But Im proud that you thought about telling him. It shows you do care about his feelings and his concerns. Your an amazing girlfriend.'_

And she was. She hid this from him just to keep him happy. The conversation ended and he turned back to the woman who had it on her player. "Where'd you get this?" He whispered threatingly. She cringed and hugged herself. "Someone sent it to Juvia. Juvia didnt know whether to keep it or delete it. Juvia's really sorry." Gray sighed but thought of another one. "Did whoever send this send anymore?"

Juvia froze and Gray took that as a yes. "Im not mad at you. You did what you thought was good. If there's anymore let me listen to them." The young woman surrendered her player and pressed the file that was just recorded. "Juvia got this one six minutes ago." If she stuck to half truths Gray wouldnt be able to tell that she in fact was the one recording them. Gray listned to the conversation between Natsu and Fuyu and immediately got pissed.

Laxus was going to pay!

As the ice mage walked away without a word, Juvia smiled deviously. Her little performance was deliciously admirable. Walking towards the stage she got ready for the Ms. Fairy Tail contest.

"**_Gray-sama is mine you dumb bimbo_**."

A.N: I know short chapter but its suppose to be a climactic build up. Anyways PLEASE leave a REVIEW! Even if its just a smiley or frowny. Peace!


	15. 15

A.N) Ill start off by answering a review. Well Happy will! Time for Proffesor Happy's class on Fairytail!

Happy: Aye Sir! Someone who I shall refer to as guest asked about the spelling of Fried/Freed's name. It depends. From what Peace-san has learned of the language, in Japanese 'ie' makes the double 'e' sound your use to. In english they spell it with two e's because that was how people learned about the spelling sounds. So it just depends on who's writing. Peace-san tries to keep to the Japanese spelling but some are more comfortable with the english one! Hope that helped!

Stand! Bow! Aye Sir! Dismiss!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Aye!

* * *

~Chapter Fourteen~

Friend, Fiend, Foe; Blurred Lines.

* * *

Laxus half wondered if Fuyu was going to join the Miss Fairy Tail contest anyway.

Which was stupid because she knew that was when Evergreen would start the plan. Why he wondered that was beyond him but he couldnt help but to think if there's any girl who should be in a beauty contest, it should be her. And then he began to beat the living shit out of his subconcious for actually admitting that his one night stand was beautiful.

"Laxus, the runes are all set. We will proceed when you see fit." Fried strutted over to his leader with his somber demeanor. The blonde could see the glint in his eyes that showed worry for his dear little sister. The twenty-one year old rune mage put the seventeen year old on a very high pedestal. Ever since she found him that day almost four years ago, Fried would do anything and everything for her. When she proved to be stronger than him he was there for her emotional support. A crutch to lean on from time to time untill she could bounce back up. The only time he refused this plan was because of his darling Fuyu.

Laxus, as cunning as he was, assured that she wouldnt fight. The night before he had re-written the runes to have a secret message. It said all Dragon Slayers were not able to pass through,(with the exception of him of coarse) along with stone statues and anyone over the age of eighty. But they would only read the last two parts. Might as well take out Natsu and Gajeel, possible threats to his plan. He had already decided that Fuyu would join his guild, she passed the test a long time ago. With that he smiled wickedly and turned towards Fried.

"Go on ahead. The Battle of Fairy Tail begins."

"...Yu. Fuyu, are you alright?!"

The girl snapped out of her trance to look at Master Makarov. She smiled and nodded.

"Everythings a-ok, Jii-chan! What makes you ask?" She was standing next to him as his temporary assisstant while Mirajane was backstage. They were settled in the corner of the guild and watching the show. Fuyu laughed at Erza's dramatic transition from armor to a Gothic Lolita dress.

"You seem...jumpy. Anything on your mind?" He questioned with his wise eyes scanning for even the slightest flinch. Before she snapped out of her trance she was hugging herself and shaking. That was strange because like Gray, she never got cold. Her eyebrow had twitched when she smiled. "Im fine! You know I never sit still for long. Im surprised Natsu is. Then again he did eat all that ethernano..." Makarov stared worridely at his child. She was purposly watching the contest to avoid his eyes.

"ENTRY NUMBER EIGHT!" A woman's voice boomed from backstage. Lucy looked shocked and yelled that she wasnt finished. Makarov noticed that Fuyu had started shaking again. What was going on?

"Evergreen!"

"She's here?"

The whispers flew throughout the guild hall and Fuyu almost fainted. It was really happening. "LUCY! DONT LOOK HER IN THE EYE!" Gray yelled. Lucy looked back at Gray with a confused look and did just the opposite of what she was suppose to not do.

Lucy was turned to stone.

Makarov cursed.

"Bixslow?!" Gray questioned. He spotted apple green hair and his facial expression was comical. "Fried too?!"

"The Thunder Legion." Elfman and Fuyu whispered together. Evergreen smiled at the younger girl. "Hello, Fuyu. No time no see! Care to explain why you didnt join the contest?" Fuyu just stared at Evergreen. Over the years the older woman got jealous of Fuyu because she was on stronger terms with Laxus than she ever was. And she was just a kid! How did a thirteen year old get Laxus to smile? Evergreen was prettier and smarter! There was no way she was competition an yet Laxus was so over protective of her.

"Evergreen. Dont patronize her." Fried murmured and the woman rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Evergreen, what is the meaning of this?! Turn the girls back this instant!" Fuyu was choking on her own voice staring at her best friend that was turned to stone. Erza looked so shocked. And then the lightning struck.

"Simmer down old man! It's a festival is it not? You cant have a festival without some fun!" Laxus glanced at the girl now behind master. She looked pale and terrified, quivering like a leaf. Fuyu was scared of him. For some reason that made him feel uneasy. Then again the whole plan gave him a little trickle of doubt down his spine. Right now though, everything was going exactly as planned.

"Laxus! Stop it, please! You'll ruin the festival!" Fuyu yelled and his eyes settled back on her. Natsu moved closer to Fuyu and Laxus chuckled. "Like I said, to have a festival you need fun. If you want the girls back you'll do as I say. Unless you want me to smash them all to pieces right now."

When no one responded a voice reverated through the air. "Now then the rules are simple. It's a small tournament to see who's the strongest in the guild. Who ever remains standing is the winner. Ive always wanted to know who's the strongest. This is the perfect oppurtunity to find out." Fried continued off and Evergreen picked up where he stopped.

Evergreen chuckled and held out three fingers. "Naturally if you want the girls turned back, you'd have to defeat us. You have three hours and not a second more." Bixlow laughed and raised his hands in the air. "But that shouldnt be to hard, right? There's four of us and like a hundred of you guys!" "Lots of you, Lots of you!" His dolls echoed.

"The entire town of Magnolia will be your battleground. Like Evergreen said you only have three hours. The tournament will begin if and when you find us. It's a Fairy Tail battle royale!" Laxus laughed and Natsu stood up from his chair, blood boiling.

"Nice and simple. Thats just how I like it!" The blonde chuckled and nodded his approval. "That's the spirit!"

Fuyu grabbed Natsu's arm and weakly pulled him back. He glanced at her and she shook her head. "Remember the last time you fought him?!" She demanded and he smiled. "I was just a kid back then!"

"Waddaya mean? That was LAST YEAR?!"

"Well scince then Ive become a man!" Natsu ran towards the lightning mage and he chuckled while crossing his arms. "On second thought I think that attitude of yours will get you into a world of hurt. WHY DON'T YA SIT BACK DOWN?!" Lightning struck and Natsu was falling. The Water Dragon Slayer used her water to catch him and she laid him to the ground gently.

"Let the Battle of Fairy Tail, BEGIN!" A bright light shone throughout the guild, blinding the remaining occupants.

Fuyu's heart shattered as she watched her family go.


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter is flashbacks of Fuyu and Laxus! There not lovey dovey because thats just not how the two acts but I thought it would be cute.

* * *

~Chapter Fifteen~

Flashbacks of a Forsakable Past

* * *

-_Two Years Prior-_

_Gasping for air, fifteen year old Fuyu clutched her dislocated arm. _

_Laxus's training was getting more and more difficult by the day and he didnt believe in breaks._

_"What's wrong? About to cry?" He taunted, smirking. He wasnt even out of breath. Or at least he gave the illusion that he wasnt. "Maybe you should," He continued. "It'll give you plenty of water to bend." Being blinded by rage, Fuyu's arm whipped to the left and a whip of water snapped in the blonde's face. Stumbling back the man growled and with a roar of anger punched the young woman in the gut. She fell back and clutched her abdomen, rithing in pain. An angry red welt made a temporary home on the man's pale cheek._

_"You...sonovabitch!" She gasped, gritting her teeth to stop the pain. For the life of her she couldnt see why he was so angry with her. Just the previous night they joked and laughed at poorly filmed horror movies. Fuyu was so happy that night because she knew she had been bordering on having a crush on the man and every little minute with him counted._

_Even now she had convinced herself that it was just a crush._

_-Four Years Prior-_

_Thirteen year old Fuyu was running through the house almost faster than the big man of the Thunder Legion's home._

_Laxus Dreyar._

_She ran out the backdoor and started running through the woods towards Porluyusica's place. She would be giggling if it wasnt for the ever growing fear flooding through her veins like ice. She should have known better than to do that! Now she was sure she was going to die!_

_"__**BRAAATTTT! WHERE ARE YOU?! I WILL FUCKIN' MURDER YOU!"**_

_Her guess was spot on. She would be running faster now. Picking up the pace she ran along side the river to keep with her water scent so Laxus wouldnt be able to sesnse her out. For some reason he always did find her easily. Again his voice reached her sensitive hearing and what he said scared the living shit out of her. _

_"COME OUT NOW AND I MIGHT LEAVE YOUR FACE DECENT ENOUGH FOR AN OPEN CASKET FUNERAL!"_

_Gulping she ran even faster, almost at the old woman's home when suddenly a crushing force pushed her unto her back and had her rolling towards the bottom of the hill into the water, away from help._

_On top of her was an enraged Laxus Dreyar with forest green hair._

_"What the hell were you thinking adding DYE to MY shampoo...?" Fuyu struggled to break free but the nineteen year old was strong. Very very strong. This would be the end of her._

_"It comes out easily! Please dont kill me!" Laxus just glared murderously at the fresh teen. "I'll do anything!" He still didnt budge. "Anything!" The man just got some lightning ready. "PLEASE STOP!" She screamed and Laxus thought about it. Finally he realized something about her clothes and he smirked. _

_"Alright then. Go to the guild hall and pour a drink all over yourself." Fuyu nodded and was let go._

_Not knowing that her white shirt was more see through when wet. And her bra was lacey._

_-One year prior-_

_Sixteen year old Fuyu let out another sigh. Fried, like the grammar nazi he was, was quizing her on scentencing construction. She sat in the study's table, chewing on her pen._

_"You know you dont have to finish it right?" _

_The girl practically flew from her seat when that deep rumble of a voice appeared right in her ear. How did she not hear him come up? "Laxus!" She exclaimed and he chuckled, sitting in the seat right next to hers. He had to take notice of how much the little brat has grown. She was an S-Class mage, a model and an unofficial legend like the Titania. _

_"What? It's not my fault you actually do this crap. Anyways the old man sent him and that alcohloic broad out on some type of mission so your free for the next four days. Your welcome." Fuyu screamed in happiness and threw the pen on the table. Laxus chuckled at her actions. She noticed and immediately calmed down. The blue haired girl coughed and smiled._

_"I am going to a photo shoot! Wanna come?" The man just shrugged and stood up with her. It wasnt the first time he tagged along, he usually did it when he was bored. Plus the outfits she posed in were skimpy and he had to set any guys who glanced at her for to long straight. She could do it herself but it gives it the extra dramatic effect that he loved._

_-Three years prior-_

_"I wanna beer! Give me one!"_

_Laxus had been trying to ignore the girls rant all afternoon._

_"How did I end up babysitting?"_

_"I AM NOT A KID!" She screeched and the man flinched, almost dropping his bottle of the formentioned alcohal. "Well ya damn act like one! Shut the hell up!" Fuyu pouted. The case was right there, sitting on the couch against the lightning mage's thigh. Suddenly a trick she remembered Mirajane pulled popped up in her mind and she smirked to herself._

_Walking around the couch so she was in front of the twenty year old she winked and leaned foward so her hands were on his thighs, forearms practically smushing her boobs out of her shirt. "Please, big boy?" Laxus paused and then errupted with laughter. He was laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes._

_"Ok! Alright, alright kid! Just for that little show you can have ONE. And thats it. Oh man, that was hilarious!"_

_The fourteen year old pouted but then brightened when the bottle was passed into her hands._

_-Three months prior-_

_Seventeen year old Fuyu hasnt seen the Thunder Legion in a while. Sure she would see them every once in a blue moon but it wasnt that long._

_In her pj's, which consisted of black shorties and a cut off t-shirt that showed her midriff, she flipped four more pancakes onto a plate._

_Bounding down the stairs was the only other occupant in the house._

_"You want fourteen or sixteen, Laxus?"_

_The man grunted a quick 'fourteen' and sat at the table. Like Fuyu, the man could eat. No question about it. The two in the house together easily fed a class of twenty everday. _

_Sitting down his plates he muttered a quick thanks and began eating. "Well aernt you the chatty one this morning? Whats wrong, PMsing again?" He growled and gave her a dark look. She laughed it off and began eating herself. Other than that little comment they ate in scilence. While she ate she checked her mail and Laxus kept glancing at her. Finally he swalloed and spoke._

_"When are you taking this damn necklace back?"_

_She paused from reading a letter _

_on property destruction that she caused on a mission the month before and bit her lip. After a moment she smiled sadly and stood._

_"Ah! So thats whats wrong. Well if it annoys you to hold on to it just give it to Onii-Chan." She muttered, tossing her now empty dishes in the sink to soak. She was about to walk off to go get dressed when a strong arm pulled her back from around the waist. Laxus pulled her back untill she was sitting on his lap, not seeing the blush rising to her cheeks. "Quit it out!" He smirked and put the necklace around her neck. The blue chain was perfect against her pale skin._

_"There." He muttered, shifting her on his lap so they were face to face. "Now you look like the girl I first met." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she didnt question it. Turning so that she was practically straddling him, Fuyu smirked. "So what your saying is, is that the girl who walked through that back door four years ago was better than the one now? All because of a necklace?" Laxus was getting extremly uncomfortable at the moment. If he looked down he would get a nice aerial view of Fuyu's breast._

_And they werent small. Why had he just noticed the clothes she was wearing? His mind wandered back to a recent photo shoot she did and he was suddenly getting very turned on._

_"Uh...no?" Laxus muttered. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. "...Have you been drinking?" He asked and she scowled up at him. Even then she was a pretty little sight to watch._

_"A better question is...are you getting a boner from me?" Laxus just pushed her off of him and she laughed. "That's what ya get for wearing tight pants! Tell ya what, I'll fix it for ya!" Laxus Dreyar just went back upstairs, leaving a laughing and slightly turned on Fuyu Justine behind._

-Present Day-

"I swear when I get out of here Im gonna kick his ass!" Natsu muttered to himself when he saw Fuyu sitting on the stage, hugging herself.

Gajeel and Natsu had been going down each others throat but he had meant it for Laxus.

The Iron Dragon Slayer noticed that the girl looked defeated and didnt know what to say. The little 'shrimp' as he called her, asked Fuyu what was wrong many times. Each time she denied anything was wrong Natsu seemed to get more angry.

"Child, something has been bothering you before this thing happened. What is it?" Gramps demanded but again Fuyu denied that she was not ok.

"So you wont even tell Jii-chan?!" Natsu demanded and Fuyu shook her head. "TELL HIM NOW OR I WILL!" He practically roared and Fuyu bit back the tears in her eyes. Gajeel noticed the scent of tears but also another thats been bugging him scince she's walked in...

"IVE HAD ENOUGH! Gramps, Laxus forced Fuyu!"


	17. Chapter 17

A.N: I know Gramps should be in the medic right now during this scene but I added Gramps and Laxus for dramatic effect! Enjoy!

~Chapter Sixteen~

Secrets, Lies and Explanations

"IVE HAD ENOUGH! Gramps, Laxus forced Fuyu!"

Gajeel almost choked on his metal.

Levy's pen streaked across her papers and the floor.

Gramps coughed up a storm.

Fuyu face palmed.

"It wasnt technically 'forcing' Natsu." She muttered and he turned a death glare on him. "And your making excuses for him why?!" He demanded and Fuyu kept silent once more. Natsu then began Fuyu's tale on how Laxus abused the mating season to get her in bed easier.

"Fuyu what does 'rape' mean?" Happy questioned innocently, repeating a phrase Gajeel had said. Fuyu almost cried at that moment but kept strong and held on to Happy, smiling softly the whole time. "Dont worry, Happy! It's a grownup word so dont say it, ok?" The cat nodded and purred at Fuyu's scratches behind his ear.

"Wait a minute, Salamander. You do know that a male dragon can manipulate the season ONLY if one of the two people have slight feelings for the other, right?" Natsu slowly nodded. He had been thinking about that too but didnt want to bring it up.

"I didnt know that." Fuyu whispered, clawing at her forearms, Happy still there for comfort. "Yeah Im not surprised. It's usually talked about by the males. Women dont really know that fact. So the question is..." Gajeel walked over towards the girl and towered over her. He kneeled down and took her chin in his hand and glared into her red eyes. The two blood gazes stayed there as his voice broke through again. "Do you have feelings for him or does he have feelings for you?"

Fuyu's mind was crushing down. What did that mean?! Did she seriously like Laxus?! Of coarse not! He raped her! Then again...it was kind of exhilarating.

"I dont know..."

"Dont know what?"

Before Fuyu could say anything, Gajeel's hand sliced down on her neck and she passed out.

Her last thought was that it was Laxus's voice.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_~Chapter Eighteen~_

Euphoria (for the Devil)

* * *

_** -Six Weeks Later-**_

"Oh God, Mystogan. I feel like dying!"

Fuyu collapsed on the bed as her partner in crime chuckled from the windowsill. When was there a time when she wasnt so dramatic?

"How can you laugh?! Your cruel!" Her tirade was cut off by her running off to the bathroom and puking her guts out. The man flinched and kept his distance as she came back out. Now that he's thought about it she has been throwing up alot lately. Almost daily. His eyes turned calculating.

"Mysto-kun... Mysto-kun... Whats wrong?" Fuyu drawled out dully. Mystogan blinked out of his thoughts and went back to glancing at his friend. Without even a warning he asked three questions back to back.

"When was the last time you had sex? Who was it with? And when was the last time your period came on?"

To say Fuyu choked was an understatement. Out of all the people who would ask such personal questions, Mystogan would be the least likely! "WHAT?!" She screeched and he simply took out a simple pair of pants and a tshirt while keeping his mask on- even though she's screamed at him several times to take it off since she knew what he looked like. "You should get ready to head back to Magnolia." Mystogan murmured as he headed down to the convience store down the street. It was 4 o clock in the morning. Light clothing should be enough for this mission.

-So two days later-

"Back already?"

"Alright! Fuyu fight me!"

"Natsu give it a rest!"

The normal shouts echoed throughout the guild as the girl giggled and waved randomly. Mirajane smiled and pointed towards Gramp's office. "He said he was expecting you. Go on in!" She said with a happy smile. Fuyu nodded and walked into Makarov's workplace.

"Hello my child! There was something important you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked, setting down his papers. Fuyu nodded and sat on the floor besides his desk like she use to when she was younger. "Yeah but I only wanna say it once so can we make it a tight fit in here?" "But of coarse. Call out whomever you need to come in." Fuyu nodded and one by one the ones who she wanted to hear the news came into Master's office. Erza, Natsu, Mirajane, Gajeel, Gray and Fried walked in. Fuyu started fidgeting quite nervously. How should she put this?! Sensing her unease Erza chuckled and clapped her hands.

"Lets play the random game." Everyone but Gajeel knew what she was talking about. Quickly explained it was just when everyone goes around the room saying something quite random whether it be a word or phrase. So they did. Some of them made the others laugh and others were blowed by responses that only Natsu could come up with. And then it was Fuyu's turn.

"Im pregnant..."

The laughter and smiles stopped immediately. At least it did for the guys in the room.

"Thats awesome right?!" Mirajane squealed and Erza smiled softly. "Congradulations!" Gray sighed shakingly and pulled Fuyu into a death grip. Ignoring the girls confused noises he actually let a tear slid. "Im so sorry." Natsu and Gajeel looked severley pissed.

"What do you mean? Wouldnt you be the father?!" Fried demanded, knowing his sister was more than faithful. Gajeel scoffed and glared at the green haired swordsman. "Dont try to put this on him. At least he wouldve been there for his kid! Ask your lovable lightning idiot!" Fried, Mirajane and Erza froze in shock as they went back to wathcing Gray and Fuyu rock back and forth. "Lightning...?" Mirajane trailed in shock. "La-Laxus...!" Erza concluded and Natsu slid down the wall. His sister got pregnant. His sister IS pregnant. With Laxus's child. Fuyu was pregnant...and Natsu's brain proceeded to have a mental breakdown.

The sad thing about this, Fuyu thought, she wished it was the lightning mage holding her instead of Gray.

Erza growled low and deep, transforming into her purgatory army scaring the bejeezus out of everyone and smacking Natsu back into reality. Her eyes were glowing red with her following sentence. "Im going to kick daddy dearest's ass!" Gajeel would have laughed if he was strong enough to throw the Titania to the side from her attacks that would sure to come to him. What caught his attention though was the necklace around her neck. It wasnt Kou's, it was a golden necklace with a simple but elaborate and very expensive looking lightning bolt.


	19. Chapter Ninteen

**_~Chapter Nineteen~_**

News Feed of the Century

* * *

Laxus Dreyar sneezed.

Someone must be talking about him he mused as he ordered a beer in the town's bar.

"Should be careful out there lad. Flu goin round like wildfire." The bartender warned with a chuckle and the blonde mage grunted in a simple response. Obviously his lack of words meant he wanted a conversation he thought sarcastically because the old man pointed to something wrapped around his neck.

"That's a pretty lil necklace you got. How much you want for it?"

"Not for sale." He answered quite harshly, baring his teeth. The simple icy blue chain and teardrop was his reminder. His promise. Never would he give it up. He would go through hell and back because this necklace reserved as a reason.

A reason to go back to Fuyu.

"I hate you so much."

Natsu grinned as he carried Fuyu piggy back style. "Oi oi, we dont want you straining yourself."

"Geez! Then I cant wait what to see what you'll do on the third part of the trimester!"

They were leaving from Porlyusica's and heading back to Fairytail. After a few days Team Natsu had left to defeat Oracion Seis and today they were having a party to celebrate. All of the members who helped on the mission would be coming here. Lucy and Natsu wanted to make sure she could come.

Sadly Fuyu and Gray broke up neutrully and the guild was still sort of shaky about why. Most of them didnt even know the girl was pregnant. But they were still severly close. It's almost a wonder if it was better off as a friendship.

At the guild hall the party had already started. Lucy had grabbed Fuyu's hand and got her ready to dance. The guests were already here and three in particular ganged up on the two quickly.

"Namaka? The Sea Godess? My my she certainly is a godess. But maybe the title should be changed to Aphrodite." A brown haired mage with blue eyes bowed and kissed Fuyu on the hand. The girl looked at Lucy for confirmation and the blonde woman just sighed. "So beautiful!" The dark skinned one murmured slyly coming up from behind and the one almost Wendy's age (a newcomer) played with her hair. "Your such an inspiration, Miss Justine!"

"Hibiki. Ren. Eve. HANDS OFF!" Lucy yelled and the guild laughed as they went to flirting with her instead.

"Oi, Fuyu! Over here!" Gray called and she turned and skipped towards him and a man with snow white hair and icy blue eyes. "This is Lyon Vastia." He neednt to explain as Fuyu looked amazed. "Seriously? Your Gray's peer? You dont have a stripping problem to right?"

"Hey!"

Lyon chuckled and shook his head. "Fortunately I dont need the extra jewel." Fuyu coughed on her laughter and turned bright red, tears threatning to spill. It was something someone never said before and she had to keep it going. She turned towards the raven-haired ice maker and gasped sharply. "I didnt know you earned money! How much?!" Lyon stepped back a little playing mock disgust. He looked back and forth from the water and ice users.

"You mean he does it for free?!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fuyu fell onto the counter, dying of laughter. The tears were running and she kept glancing at Gray's angry face which made it funnier.

The two mages then proceeded to start a spar.

"So your the famous Namaka?"

Fuyu stopped her tears of joy and looked up to a man who easily towered her. He was bald and held a staff. She quickly stood and bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jura-sama. Please, my name is Fuyu." Jura smiled warmly and patted her head. "As long as you call me Jura." Iron Rock Jura. What she wouldnt give to fight him once. The blood of FairyTail pumped inside of her and she was desperately debating on asking. "So Jura, you wouldnt mind a small friendly spar would you?" Jura was about to agree when Wendy came up speaking all innocently like. "You know Porlyusica-san said you cant fight for the next twelve months because of your condition." She said. Jura chuckled and got a look of understanding. "Aw, congradulations! Sorry kiddo, but you have to stay healthy!"

"Ah! No! You almost said yes! Wendy why did you say anything?!" Fuyu asked distressed and Jura laughed. Patting Wendy's head he said "Good job!" and went over to talk to Master Makarov. Leaving a pouting Fuyu behind.

"Someone's sad! Someone's sad!"

"Im fine, Poppa, Pippa."

Fuyu glanced up at Bixlow's dolls signaling he was coming over. And of coarse Bixlow and Fried walked over. Fried handed his sister a bottle of water and she thanked him. Fried coughed and looked at Mirajane who nodded at him. Fuyu got uneasy quick.

"So Gajeel talked to us about a Dragon's pregnancy or in this case, Dragon Slayer's." Fuyu nodded. It usually took a dragon about six months to complete a whole semester and give birth. That's probably what they were concerned about. "So yeah...he said it'll take you about two more months for the baby to be ready."

Fuyu spit out her water and yelled "Holy Shit!"

She then turned towards Bixlow for an explanation. "Gajeel said your a crazy strong Dragon Slayer and when Dragons are exceptionally strong it takes barely a dent in time for the baby to form." Did Fuyu start hypervilinating? Fried thought she did.

"Drink your water." Fried demanded and she choked it down greedingly.

"TWO MONTHS?! Oh. God. Why?!" Bixlow actually looked ashamed. If you thought that was weird to see you should see Fried. The fact that Laxus; his hero, his best friend, his admiration, raped his baby sister and now wasnt here to take responsiblity was driving him up the wall. He didnt know what to do. Finally Fuyu calmed down and she stood on top of the counter. Erza yelled at her to get down but Fuyu had come to a decision.

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP! For anyone who gives a shit Im leaving the guild for the next year because I am pregnant!"


	20. Chapter Twenty

_**~Chapter Twenty~**_

The Twin Dragon Slayers

* * *

**Mind fuck**.

Those are the words that would describe the speach Fuyu just screamed.

She was leaving?

The guild?

Pregnant?!

Roars of protest and threats scrambled throughout the guild as Fuyu jumped back down with Gray and Lyon's help. Juvia walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Your really leaving? For a whole year?" Nodding, Juvia began to cry.

"Hold on a second, let's not get hasty! Someone needs to be around you to make sure your okay!" Levy cried and Lucy nodded vigurously. "What happens if your sick and someone attacks you?! Use your brain, Fuyu!" Cana stood up-quite wobbly at that- and held up her cards. "They say if you go alone your in deep shit."

"I dont care! Im done, I'll come back in a year. Im a freakin S-Class, I can take care of myself!" Natsu stood up and grabbed Fuyu's hand. Trying to drag the hysteric girl down, he sighed when she kicked and screamed.

"Would you stop?!" He demanded, he and Fried trying to hold the girl down. "Uh, no?!" She yelled managing to kick him in the face and push her brother away from her. Gramps just let her do what she felt was best. Finally he sighed and coughed loud enough for everyone to turn towards him.

"I had a feeling you would want to leave, brat. And so here you go." Gramps passes her an envelope and she opened it. She saw a train ticket, a set of directions and a key. "But you must promise to come back A.S.A.P. alright?" Fuyu smiled and nodded. "Yes sir!"

"But Gramps!" Gray started but Makarov just held out a hand to shush him.

And that was over a week ago.

I had been in the town of Forza for over a week now. It was a nice and comfortable place, not to quiet but quiet enough. The people were kind and stuck to there buisness.

Walking through the market place, laughter from children and their innocent banters reverated through the air. Two kids in particular caught my eye.

"You two were trying to steal again! Thats it, Im calling the cops." Running over I grab their arms and scowl. "You boys are going to get the grounding of a lifetime! Im so sorry mister. These are my sons. I'll pay for anything that they took!" The two boys looked up at me and played along fairly quick. The blonde one looked down and the black haired one held guilt in his eyes.

"Mom...we were just trying to help!" The blonde cried and the shopkeeper sighed. The black haired one nodded and pushed a hand on my stomach which surprised me. "Little brother is hungry, right?" Blondie huffed and crossed his arms. "It could have been little sister!" While they playfully bickered I sighed and smiled at the shopkeeper wearily. "Im sorry! I dont know where they get this. I just got my paycheck this morning, I can pay whatever you need."

"You two should thank the heavens that you have such a hard working mother. If you wanna help her, stop making her worried alright?" The boys looked down and said a quick 'yes sir' while he passed me a bag full of groceries. "Good luck with those two, young lady."

There names were Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney.

And they were both Dragon Slayers.

"Arigatou, Kaasan." Sting said with a secretive smile as he dug into dinner. The two didnt have a home and Ive gone through this much trouble to help them out. Rouge just chuckled and thanked me as well. They looked as though they hadnt eaten in days and so I kept the food coming until the giant pot was scraped clean. Sting ate like a dog while Rouge ate with the idiosyncrasy of manners. Although he ate a bit fast too. I didnt mind though. They reminded me of when Natsu-ototo and Gajeel-san had those eating contests in the guild. I was already missing them.

"You two have room for dessert?" I questioned and they both glanced at each other with obvious excitement. Setting down a huge slice of vanilla bean cake with whipped blueberry icing in front of each, they immedieately devour it. They both had this blissful face about having extra sugar enter there systems. I knew how it felt as well. Withdrawls were a bitch.

"Alright who calls a shower first?" Rouge looked up shyly. "Why are you being so nice to us Miss?" Smiling, I ruffled both of their heads and was surprised by how soft their hair was. "Because I dont have a reason to be mean! Plus you two look like you havent slept in a while. You guys can stay here with me for a long as you want." Sting looked close to tears and Rouge just smiled.

"Arigatou."

A.N) No she didnt!

Oh yes I did! I put Sting and Rouge in the story! Lol! Please leave a comment, let me know what you think is gonna happen. Until next time

Jane!


End file.
